Mi Locura, sin saberlo eres tu
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: que puede hacer una chica cuando se enamora de un dibujo? pero da la casualidad de que es sobre un hecho real...que son esos sueños, de una vieja epoca? y sobre todo..encontraras al responsable de tu locura? CAPITULO FINAL
1. Sueños

Mi locura, sin saberlo...eres tu.  
  
Por Dark Shadow  
  
Capitulo 1: sueños.  
  
Era una noche oscura de verano, el cielo parecía un enorme manto negro que cubría el sueño todo. A excepción de la luna, que esa noche estaba llena, mostrando su más hermoso esplendor.  
  
Una figura caminaba por las extensas calles de la ciudad. Gracias a lo poco que se podía ver, se distingue que aparentemente es un hombre. Vestido con ropas extrañas y portaba una especie de espada.  
  
Sus pasos eran vagos, y sin ganas, parecía que a cada paso, su vida se iba. Su cabello largo, atado en una cola baja, se mecía al compás de la melancólica brisa.  
  
El hombre sigue caminando...dejando caer unas cuantas gotas al suelo...al parecer lagrimas.  
  
Entre las calles se sienten unos pasos..Desesperados..Al parecer alguien estaba corriendo.  
  
Es una mujer, perfecta, hermosa, su cabello era negro como esa noche, su piel blanca como la nieve. Tenia ojos azules, hermosos como dos preciados zafiros, pero estaban muy hinchados, a causa de las lagrimas que constantemente brotaban.  
  
Sus lagrimas cada vez fluían mas, su esperanza se perdía a cada paso, pero de golpe, todo volvió a ella, precisamente cuando vio lo que buscaba.  
  
A el. A su único amor  
  
Kenshin!- se limito a gritar, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas.  
  
Al sentir su nombre, dejo de caminar. Se quedo parado, dándole la espalda a la chica.  
  
Una lagrima cae al suelo.  
  
Cuando gira ver quien lo llamaba, se pueden ver sus ojos, un violeta seductor, con un brillo exótico. Al verla ahí parada su brillo aumento. Otra lagrima callo por sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla izquierda...apreciándose una cicatriz en forma de cruz..Teniendo quien sabe que historia.  
  
Ambos estaban ahí, unos cuantos pasos los separaban. Pero finalmente ese espacio desapareció, cuando ambos corrieron a abrazarse.  
  
Ashitteiru kenshin- dijo la chica mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de el.  
  
Ashitteiru Kaoru- afirmó el, mientras buscaba su boca.  
  
Así los dos enamorados se funden en un beso, sellando una promesa de amor.  
  
¡Otra vez!- digo mientras me despierto bruscamente. Compruebo que aun sigo agitada. Mi respiración es entrecortada. Toco mi frente y siento que esta empapada. Todas las noches es lo mismo, desde diciembre tengo ese sueño. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué lo siento tan familiar?  
  
Ya estamos en febrero y sigo soñando lo mismo todas las noches.  
  
Me levanto, ya me es imposible dormir. Me siento enfrente de mi dresuar y me contemplo, en el espejo veo la imagen de ella reflejada en mi. Kaoru- susurro que se propaga por mi habitación. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo? ¿Y Kenshin?...Kenshin...ese nombre es como música para mis oídos..Pero un momento, ¡¿que estoy pensando?!  
  
Pero.. No puedo negar que no es apuesto. Es perfecto, su cabello, rojo como el fuego, sus ojos violetas y misteriosos..hay Kamiya ¡como te envidio!  
  
¿pero por que me siento así?..¿acaso estoy interesada en el? O ¿será que me estoy volviendo loca?  
  
El es solo un sueño, aunque es tan reconfortable. Hay ya quiero soñar de nuevo con el. ¡Hay Kary, ya es un hecho..estas loca!  
  
Tomo el cepillo que esta en mi mesa y desato la larga trenza que me hice. Es extraño, pero desde que empecé a tener esos sueños, cada noche me hago una trenza y duermo con ella.  
  
Comienzo a cepillar mi cabello. No es tan largo como el de ella, apenas me llega por la mitad de mi espalda, pero pienso dejármelo crecer...aunque no se bien porque quiero hacerlo.  
  
Me miro nuevamente, mis ojos no son tan azules como los de ellas..son azules, pero no tienen ese brillo especial..tal vez lo he perdido con el tiempo..  
  
Me vuelvo a preguntar ¡¡¿qué tienen que ver esos sueños conmigo?!!  
  
Veo que mi reloj empieza a sonar, ya son las 8:30...¡que rápido que pasa el tiempo!  
  
Creo que debería prepararme, dentro de un rato mi madre golpeara la puerta para que me levante..  
  
Y exactamente a las mueve ella golpea la puerta.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Jejeje no me maten por esta nueva historia, es que me moria de ganas por publicarla, hace muchísimo tiempo que tenia escrito el primer capitulo en mi libreta!! Y gracias a mi queridisima amiga Bizcochia, la publique!!!!  
  
Queria dedicarle este fic a ella y tambien a mi amiguis miyuki que fue su cumple! Espero q lo hayas pasado muy pero muy bien!!  
  
Ha..desde hoy voy a poner una condicion para poder publicar (gracias a un amigo que me dio la idea) la condicion es 5 reviews!! Cuando los tenga publico..asi va a ser en todas mis historias! Para saber si continuo o no..y las que quieran que les avise por mail, que q me lo digan,  
  
Ja ne 


	2. notas de la autora

Hola hola!!!  
  
Se que les prometi actualizar esta historia después de los 5 reviews! Pero les juro que estos ultimos dias fueron muy agitados para mi..estuve enferma con sinusitis y la verdad es que los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables, ademas del fuerte resfrio y otras cosas mas ( estuve mas de 5 dias enferma..y 10 días con antibióticos)  
  
Y cuando regrese a mis clases tuve que hacer todos los escritos y pruebas que habia faltado..así que estas dos semanas estuve muy ocupada.  
  
Sinceramente pensaba publicar el capitulo hoy, pero me parecio demasiado corto, así que lo pienso alargar, (he demorado en la publicación y de seguro me matan si el cap es muy corto) de seguro que lo publicare el lunes que viene.  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me enviaron reviews! En el capitulo se los contesto uno por uno.  
  
Ja ne y no me maten 


	3. Coincidencias?

CAPITULO 2: ¿COINCIDENCIAS?  
  
Y asi es, exactamente a las nueve, golpean la puerta.  
  
Kary, ya es hora de que te levantes a desayunar!- puedo oir la voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta que nos separa..  
  
Enseguida voy mama- me limito a responder.  
  
Me dirijo hacia el closet, la ropa esta perfectamente arreglada, todo es tan comun ya...sin tan solo algo cambiara. Si tan solo mi vida fuera mas emocionante...  
  
Vamos kary- mi madre llamándome otra vez, mejor me visto y bajo a desayunar, no quiero que se preocupe, ya la he hecho preocuparse demasiado.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Buenos Dias Kary!!!- siento que alguien me llama y busco quien es. Veo a una chica la cual me saluda, es Missy, mi mejor amiga.  
  
Buenos dias Missy Chan!- noto una mueca por parte de ella, no le gusta que le diga Chan, pero lo es!  
  
Ella es menor que yo por tres años, aunque la mayoria de veces actua como una niña de su edad, a veces parece muy madura, incluso en algunos casos mas que yo.  
  
Kary- me dice para que regrese a la conversación- hoy van a estrenar un nuevo anime..lo podemos ver?- me dice ella con un brillo en los ojos. Por cierto me olvide de decirles que ella es fanatica del anime, a mi tambien me gusta, pero no tengo uno preferido.  
  
Esta bien...como se llama ese nuevo anime?  
  
Se llama Rurouni Kenshin- me contesto con su usual alegria, mientras que sus ojitos verdes volvían a brillar.- que raro que no hayas visto la poropaganda..  
  
No he visto tele en estos ultimos dias  
  
Pero es que desde hace un mes que lo estan promocionando!!  
  
Pero bueno, te digo que no lo vi!- digo un poco molesta..es cierto hace tiempo que no me siento a ver la televisión, es que ya no tengo ni animos.- bueno de que se trata?  
  
No lo se...pero me dijeron que estaba muy bueno- es lo unico que me responde.  
  
Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por una voz. Veo quien es y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.. no entiendo porque cada vez que el se me hacerca, me hace temblar como una niña asustada.  
  
Hola Kary- me dice el con su usual sonrisa.  
  
Hola Soujiro- le contesto..entrecortadamente, que tonta que soy!  
  
El se hacerca y me da un beso en los labios...cierto, hace ya tres meses que empezamos a salir y yo aun me pongo timida ante su presencia.  
  
Como estas hoy amor?- me dice mientras me abraza por la cintura.  
  
Bien..- pero no puedo terminar de hablar, porque Missy me interrumpe.  
  
Y bueno, van a repartir miel enfrente los pobres?- dice mirando de desagrado a Soujiro. No entiendo porque ella, no lo quiere..si el es perfecto!...yo lo quiero con toda mi alma.  
  
Missy esta hablando con Soujiro...y yo ahí, aburrida viendo como discutian, siento una corriente por detrás de mi nuca que me hizo dar vuelta...y ahí veo un parque..que seguntengo entendido, hace miles de años era todo un bosque...pero ahora claro, que ha desaparecido..gracias a las nuevas construcciones...  
  
Suelto a Soujiro y mirando fijamente camino hacia el parque...y ahí me encuentro con un lago...rodeado de hermosas plantas..y arboles. En seguida en mi cabeza se aparece la imagen de ese mismo lago...pero rodeado de hermosas luciérnagas...muevo mi cabeza para hacer desaparecer esa imagen y me dirijo hacia el lago..para limpiar mi ristro, tal vez el agua fresca me ayude...  
  
Pero cuando veo hacia el reflejo en el agua..en vez del mio, aparece el de ella...otra vez sucede lo mismo..pero de repente, veo todo alrededor oscuro, como si la noche hubiera llegado de repente...pero si son las dos de la tarde..como puede ser posible eso?  
  
Veo que todo esta rodeado con luciérnagas....como la imagen que antes habia tenido, pero ahora parecia tan real...  
  
Pongo mis manos en mi cara, tratando de que cuando las saque de ahí, vea todo normal..pero todo sigue ahí!...veo mis manos y compruebo que mi ropa ha cambiado..asustada me fijo bien, y noto que tengo puesto un kimono y que mi pelo esta mucho mas largo...  
  
Siento unos pasos que se acercan...miro quien viene y lo veo a el..me quedo paralizada..  
  
Kenshin- susurro antes de que todo volviera a ser oscuro para mi.  
  
------------------------------  
  
abro mis ojos y compruebo que estoy en mi habritacion...estoy confundida, ¿cómo es que yo llegue a aquí?  
  
Veo a Missy sentada en el borde de la cama, ella al ver que despierto corre hacia mi y me abraza.  
  
Entre su llanto ella me dice- que bueno que ya estas bien!  
  
Que me paso- fue lo unico que le pude preguntar.  
  
De repente te desapareciste y con Soujiro te fuimos a buscar, y te encontramos tirada en el suelo. Soujiro te trajo hasta aquí..pero no te preocupes que tus padres no imaginaron nada entre tu y Soujiro, yo me encargue de decirles que el nos vio cuanto te caiste...  
  
Gracias Missy, la verdad que casi pense que se habian dado cuenta de todo.  
  
Soujiro y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas de mis padres, mi padre es muy sobre protector conmigo, tanto que no quiere que tenga novio y se pone muy enojado cuando hablo de ese tema. El siempre dice que soy una bebe para estar con alguien, tengo 14 años..bueno se que grande no soy, pero tampoco soy una bebe y yo a Soujiro lo quiero...y mucho.  
  
Kary..quien es Kenshin?- me pregunta Missy haciendo que me sorprenda y mucho...como sabe ella de el?  
  
He..que Kenshin??- nerviosa, aunque ella se da cuenta de que no puedo mentirle..  
  
Ese que has estado nombrando mientras estabas dormida..  
  
Creo que debo decírtelo...pero después de que lo haga, vas a pensar que estoy loca!  
  
Asi le explico exactamente todo lo que paso, desde el primer sueño, hasta lo que paso esa misma tarde..ella al principio me ve raro, después sorprendida..pero lo que mas me sorprendio de ella fue en la manera que ella reacciono...yo pense que me trataria como una loca..pero todo lo contrario.  
  
Bueno Kary...yo tambien he soñado con un hombre..de ojos azules y tristes.  
  
En serio?- le pregunto sorprendida.  
  
Si, pero aun no se quien es..siento que lo conozco de otro lado..pero ni tengo idea de lo que ocurre en el sueño, se que entre todo lo oscuro aparece el..con esa mirada, al parecer el chico sufre mucho...pero nunca soñe con verme a mi junto a el...  
  
Y por lo menos sabes como se llama?- agrego.  
  
Nop, lo unico que veo es a el, y cuando empiezo a ver su cara, lo unico que veo son sus ojos y luego depierto....oye Kary, no seran que esos sueños quieren decirte algo??  
  
Pues no lo se- respondo dudando..pense en eso, pero nunca habia creido eso de los sueños, que quieren decirte cosas..ni en esos tipos que los interpretan.  
  
Tal vez..el sea tu principe azul!- me dice mientras que se sonroja y sus ojos comienzan a brillar- te lo imaginas?  
  
Dejate de tonterías Missy!!!- le digo mientras le arrojo la almohada..y asi comenzamos ambas una guerra con las almohadas y los peluches de mi habitación, ambas nos reiamos a carcajadas..como hacia tiempo que no lo haciamos...mi madre escucho los gritos y fue a ver...termino regañándonos....  
  
------------------------------------ ----  
  
una chica de ojos azules, estaba en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras las luciérnagas la rodeaban..tratando de consolarla, pero era imposible...no habia nada que lo hiciera, solamente esa persona que la habia dejado, minutos antes, después de abrazarla...  
  
Kenshin!- es lo ultimo que se puede escuchar, mientras de los hermosos safiros brotan nuevamente lagrimas de dolor.  
  
--------------  
  
ha!- dice un chico mientras se levanta bruscamente de la cama, quedando sentado en ella.- no otra vez!- se coloca las manos entre sus ojos. Limpia el sudor de su rostro, quedando sus manos empapadas. Otra vez habia pasado lo mismo, otra vez que el chico despertaba en ese estado.  
  
Se levanto, ya no podia conciliar el sueño. Se coloco sus pantuflas y camino hacia el baño...con pasos vagos, su mente no estaba en el mismo lugar que el, sino concentrándose en ese sueño.  
  
Que no era la primera vez que lo tenia...  
  
Acaso significara algo?- se pregunto dentro de si mismo.- quien es Kenshin? y porque esa hermosa chica esta llorando??- detuvo bruscamente sus pensamientos, al abrir el grifo de la ducha.  
  
Se quito sus boxers, con lo unico que le gustaba dormir..y entro a la ducha. El agua estaba fria, perfecta para eliminar el sudor, y tranquilizarlo..hacia mucho tiempo que no se bañaba con el agua tan fria, pero últimamente lo habia convertido en algo cotidiano...  
  
Se lavaba el cabello, rojo como la sangre, no tipico para un hombre japones, pero que lo hacia irresistible. Lo tenia corto, aunque tenia dos leves mechones un poco mas largos, realsando la forma de su cara (para darse una pista del corte, imagínense a Ran (aya) de Weiss kreauz, si no saben quien es pidanme una foto que se las mando!!)  
  
Volvio a pensar en aquella chica, triste, y se quedo muy concentrado en ella, tanto que no sintio que alguien entraba al cuarto de baño, hasta que sintio unas manos suaves recorriendo su espalda.  
  
Sonrio, cuando una lejana imagen se le aparecio por su mente, pero cuando se dio vuelta, vio a otra persona, y su sonrisa de borro un poco.  
  
Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos bañábamos juntos Shinta- le dijo sensualmente la mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
El volvio en si, al escuchar la voz de su prometida, si asi podria decirse y le sonrio mientras correspondia ese abrazo- no lo se Tomoe- le dijo mientras buscaba los labios de ella.  
  
Asi los dos entraron en un juego, donde ellos eran los unico ganadores.  
  
-------------------------  
  
después de esa larga ducha, Shinta se dirigio hacia el garage en busca de su auto. Tenia que ir a la productora, porque le habian asignado un nuevo papel, para una película comica, a el mucha gracia no le hacia ese estilo de películas, preferia las mas dramaticas, en esas estaban la verdadera actuación.  
  
Abrio su porche negro, y entro en el. Tomoe lo siguió y juntos salieron del edificio.  
  
Shinta Lee, un famoso actor, que tenia apenas 18 años, habia comenzado su carrera, cuando apenas era un niño. Su padre Hiko Lee, habia sido un genio en el arte de las espadas, pero habia muerto años atras en un accidente de avion. Aunque Shinta aun no creia que el estaba muerto. Shinta habia aprendido de su padre, desde muy pequeño el arte de las espadas, y se habia convertido en uno de los mejores. Aunque la actuación era su vida, el tenia como sueño hacer una película sobre samirais, su pasión desde que tenia memoria.  
  
Estaba comprometido desde hace ya un año, con Tomoe Larkin, una modelo de una empresa famosa en el Japón. Hija de unos importantes empresarios de Inglaterra. Ellos se habian conocido en una fiesta de Sano, el mejor amigo de kenshin, un empresario, dueño de una cadena de restaurantes importante en Japón y China.  
  
Desde el dia en que se conocieron se hicieron inseparables, hasta se habian comprometido. Pero ultiamente Shinta, a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre habia soñado, fama, dinero, amor....se sentia vacio, tenia el presentimiento de que algo le faltaba, algo muy importante....  
  
-------  
  
la dejo en su departamento, pero ella antes se despidio con un apasionado beso, que el no sintio. Desde hace tiempo los besos de Tomoe no le sabian a nada, antes estaba loco por besarla y buscaba un beso a cada segundo, pero ahora ya le daba lo mismo si la besaba o no. Incluso ahora cuando hacia el amor con ella y ano la sentia como antes.. debia ser por los nervios por los preparativos de la boda- penso mientras la veia entrando hacia el departamento.  
  
Prendio su coche nuevamente, y salio a gran velocidad, que enseguida la bajo. Observo todos los edificios de tokio, enormes edificios, grandes tiendas..todo un escandalo! El prefiria la tranquilidad, por eso se habia comprado una chacra en otro pais, lejos de ahí, y cuando no tenia trabajo en alguna película o sereal, se iba a ahí y estaba meses, disfrutando los paisajes, los animales y la tranquilidad.  
  
Llego a la productora y ahí ya lo estaban esperando. Aoshi estaba sentado en el escritorio mirando aun hombre de estatura media, con lentes redondos y pelado. El hombre antes mencionado se alegro de ver a Shinta. Y lo invito a sentarse al lado de Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori, tambien un actor reconocido como Shinta, a pesar de tener 18, el chico actuaba bien como una persona de 22, era muy frio ante las personas, calculador e inteligente. Apenas hablaba, solo lo necesario..y solo cuando actuaba.  
  
Era amigo de muy pocas personas, entre ellas Shinta, su gran compañero de actuación y amigo. Shinta entndia muy bien a Aoshi y este a el. Ambos se habian conocido en una película que trabajaron juntos, cuando tenian apenas 4 años.  
  
El señor Rukagua le entrego un libreto a Shinta, una nueva película.  
  
Rukagua: esta película es ideal para ti Lee.  
  
Shinta: como usted diga- dijo sin ganas, como ya habia dicho el preferia una mas dramatica!  
  
Rukagua: la empezaremos a filmar el mes que viene. Esta semana vamos a hacer un casting, para elegir a los actores y a la co-protagonista.  
  
Aoshi: y que te pareceria, si la co protagonista es Tomoe, ella y Shinta tienen una excelente química...  
  
A shinta no le molesto la idea, Tomoe siempre habia soñado con actuar, y ahora podria ser la oportunidad perfecta y que mejor junto a su prometido..  
  
Rukagua: pues lo veremos...traela mañana Lee, asi la provaremos y si actua bien sera tu pareja en la película.  
  
Shinta: esta bien.  
  
Asi ambos se marcharon dejando al viejo solo, leyendo otros libretos de no se que cosas. Entre ellos, tomo un libreto en especial...  
  
Aun es muy pronto- susurro mientras lo guardaba. /-----  
  
aoshi y Shinta, habian ido a tomar algo en el bar de la productora. Ambos estaban discutiendo sobre los papeles que cada uno tenia. A aoshi le habia tocado un papel mas dramatico en una película sobre la historia de un famoso actor.  
  
Mientras que a shinta, solo le habia tocado hacer el papel de un despistado, que se enamoraba de una chica.  
  
Hablaron durante horas...Aoshi le comento a Shinta que esa misma tarde se estrenaria la nueva obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki (espero que se escriba bien) a ambos les gustaba mucho el estilo de sus dibujos y sus historias...ellos habian crecido con montones de animes y mangas...  
  
---------  
  
horas mas tarde, Shinta volvia a su departamento, pero cuando paso por el frente de una casa, sintio una punzada fuerte en el corazon, y se quedo mirándola por unos segundos.  
  
Sintio como que es esa casa habia algo importante, tal vez alguien, no lo sabia con certeza..no le dio mas importancia y siguió su camino, tranquilamente.  
  
-----------------  
  
kary estaba en la cocina, preparando galletitas con su madre, mientras que Missy prendia el televisorm buscando el canal donde comenzaria el nuevo anime. Estaba emocionada, ella habia visto un trailer en una pagina de internet y le habia parecido fascinante!  
  
Se sento en el sofa, esperando que terminaran las propagandas, que para ella eran eternas! Ya se estaba desesperando! Estaba a punto de tirarle una almohada al televisor, cuando anunciaron el estreno exclusivo de Rurouni kenshin.  
  
Kary sintio los gritos de Missy, se notaba que ya habia comenzado, siempre se ponia asi ante el estreno de alhgo y mas si le gustaba.  
  
Coloco as galletitas, recien horneadas en una bandeja, junto a dos vasos de jugo. Y camino hacia el living, donde la esperaba Missy.  
  
Cuando llego, vio la imagen en la televisión, estaban pasando, exactamente, el opening de la serie. Y cuando vio a un pelirrojo, (acuérdense que es un anime lo que ella ve), se queda sin respiración.  
  
Su corazon comienza a latir muy fuerte.  
  
La bandeja cae, automáticamente al suelo.  
  
---  
  
Continuara!  
  
Hola!! Queria pedirles disculpas por haberme demorado mucho! Pero ya les explique lo que me habia pasado!!. Gracias a las personas que me enviaron mails diciéndome que me mejorara!!  
  
Otra cosa perdonden las faltas de ortografia, es que tengo serios problemas con el corrector!  
  
Tuve un problema con el cable de la conexión de internet y se me complico para subir este capitulo. Si me hiçubieran visto a mi tratando de arreglar el dichoso cable, me hizo recordar mucho a una escena de "actuación sin libreto" de Blankaoru, cuando los chicos empezaron a arreglar el televisor!!  
  
No se porque pero me acorde enseguida..jejeje fue tan gracioso arreglar el cable!  
  
Bueno me costo poner el nombre Shinta, porque cada vez que queria escribirlo ponia Kenshin! jejejeje, lo que es estar acostumbrada a eso! Como ya aclare lo que ve Kary es un anime, pero da la casualidad de que es sobre sus sueños jojojo, sera una ¿casualidad?  
  
Missy me recuerda mucho a una amiga que ahora se fue a vivir a otro pais, me recuerda mucho al primer dia en que vimos a Rurouni kenshin, ella estaba asi porque el programa nop comenzaba mas! Vieron que siempre que viene la mejor parte de algo, aparecen las propagandas..o termina diciendo Continuara??  
  
Bueno ahora si los reviews!!!  
  
Shihali: hello! Tanks for your review!! Sorry I made a big mistake. I put the fic in the English section! Jajaja, but I've corrected it now! Tanks a lot! P.S: As you can see. My English is very bad!  
  
Natzummi: Me alegra que te haya gustado el personaje de Kary, sinceramente Kary es uno de mis personajes preferidos, porque en algunas cosas me siento identificada con ella...creo que seria una versión anime de mi, en algunos aspectos mentales de ella. Jejeje Ademas veo que el personaje hace a muchar personas les parece familiar en muchos aspectos..y eso de enamorarse de un sueño..en serio te paso?? A mi tambien..bueno no llegue a enamorarme,creo!! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Gaby (Hiatt: si, Kary es Kaoru, Cinta es Kenshin, Aoshi es Aoshi.. Missy es misao, etc.  
  
Naoko: gracias por tu review!! Ya lei tu fic y esta buenísimo!!!!!!! Avisame cuando lo actualices!  
  
Perita182000: si ya se que habia prometido que lo actualizaria después de 5 reviews! Pero ya les avise que estuve enferma y luego tuve toda la semana complicada. Prometo que tratare lo posible de cumplir!! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Yo se bien lo que es ser nueva en ff.net, tenes que tener paciencia que pronto vas a tener muchos reviews!! Yo ya voy a cumplir dos años en la pagina..y mira que se bien lo que es tener pocor reviews! Tal ves si pusieras para aceptar a cualquier persona y no solo a los que estan inscriptos en la pagina, recibirias mas. Y eso de ser amigas, me parece genia, si quieres puedes agragarme a tus contactos en el messenger o enviarme un mail.!  
  
Bizcochia: hola amiga!!! Me alegra mucho tu review! Como siempre! Y bueno te lo dedique porque me distes los animos para publicarlo, si supieras que el primer capitulo y las ideas generales las tenia anotada en una libreta hace ya un año!! Jajajajaja gracias! Y gracias por decirme que me curara y por el review que me dejaste, ademas por las conversaciones que tuvimos!! Como ves ya estoy mejor!!  
  
Kimmy Angy: tratare de actualizar todas mis historias, seguido..pero lo que me habia pasado es que hace un tiempo no tenia ganas de escribir mas, es que no tenia los animos para hacerlo ni la inspiración..cero que yo ya habia comentado eso..pero ahora gracias a unas amigas decidi continuar. Me alegra que te guste y eso de ken tienes toda la razón..tratándose de el todo es posible..y como vez ellos van apareciendo de a poco..y para que ken se encuentre con Kao, bueno falta mucho!!!!!  
  
Onashiru: gracias por decir que te gusto mucho!! Aquí ya tienes el segundo capitulo!! Perdoname por haberte hecho esperar!  
  
LimeKamiya: a mi tambien me gustan muchos los fics de reencarnación, recuerdo bien que el primer fic que lei en esta pagina fue de Koneko Dono, una gran escritora que ya hace unos cuantos años que no se sabe de ella...para mi uno de los mejores fics de ella es "por siempre" ese fue el primer fic de reencarnación que he leido...pero por supuesto que ahora hay muy buenos!! Por ejemplo los de blankaoru, etc..hay una gran variedad en esta pagina.!! Para saber un poco de la personalidad de ken, este es el capitulo, aunque sabremos mas de el adelante..y mas cuando conozca a Kaoru. Gracias por el Review!  
  
Kazenoangel: en serio te encanto como comenzo?? Guau me haces sonrojar!! Bueno espeor que te guste este capitulo y gracias por decir eso de este fic!  
  
Amaterasu Mizuhame: eso re loco?? Bueno si es un poco raro esto, pero ta! Me alegra que te haya gustado!! A mi tambien me gustaria soñar con algo tan lindo como lo ha hecho Kary..y te aviso que para que el se encuentre falta..pero si, es seguro, la volvera loca! Tanto que ella no podra vivir si en, ni el tampoco...creoq ue ya dije demasiad jojo. El re-encuentro va a ser inesperado, te lo aseguro!!! Gracias!  
  
Meruru1: como que vas a saturarme de mails para que continue? Jajaja bueno me alegro mucho que te interese esta historia..y gracias por decir que escribo bonito!! Otra mas que me hace sonrojar!!!  
  
Bueno gracias a todos ellos!! Y una copsa mas, si quieren la imagen de ran no duden en pedírmela que se las mando!! Es que Ran en muchas cosas se parece a Ken, yo ese anime no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero si tengo un cd con openings, imágenes, tc, que cuando lo vi a el dije...pero si se parece a Ken!! Guau!!!  
  
Jejeje nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Dark Shadow  
  
Die Hauptsache sind die Augen. 


	4. Rutinas

Cuando llego, vio la imagen en la televisión, estaban pasando, exactamente, el opening de la serie. Y cuando vio a un pelirrojo, (acuérdense que es un anime lo que ella ve), se queda sin respiración.  
  
Su corazon comienza a latir muy fuerte.  
  
La bandeja cae, automáticamente al suelo.  
  
Capitulo 3: Rutinas..  
  
[] lo que dicen en la Tv.  
  
Coloco mi mano en mi pecho, siento muy bien los latidos de mi corazon, fuertes, tanto que me lastiman. Siento como el aire me cuesta en llegar, no puedo ni mover mis pies...  
  
Solo estoy ahí, enfrente al televisor, viendo su imagen, imagen culpable de mi estado..des que que aparecio.  
  
el  
  
Missy me ve preocupada, cierto, ahora me acuerdo de la bandeja, que sigue en el suelo y que aun no le he explicado lo que me paso.  
  
Fue solo un mareo- se que le estoy mintiendo. Pero como explicarle a ella...que el hombre de mis sueños es un anime!  
  
[HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI!!!]  
  
siento una voz, de una mujer y ahí la veo. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules...Kaoru! es ella..yo! pero que cosas digo..  
  
kary esa chica se parece mucho a vos!!- me sice Missy con su tipica sonrisa de oreja a oreja- hasta podria ser tu versión animada!!  
  
Me sorprende, y mucho, ese comentario. Miro detalladamente el televisor, es el, es igual, aunque sea solo un anime es idéntico al pelirrojo de mis sueños..  
  
¨los espadachines tienen prohibido llevar espadas¨- susurro al mismo tiempo en que ella se lo dice a el, siento que cada escena me es familiar, que esas palabras ya las he dicho...ha..el dolor de mi cabeza cada ves es menos insoportable!  
  
¨a mi no me interesa tu pasado¨- ahora recuerdo bien que yo dije eso, estoy segura de que lo hice. Missy me escucho.  
  
Hay Kary! Te sabes todo lo que Kaoru dice!!- ese comentario, realmente me puso nerviosa, y no se que decirle...  
  
Hasta que se me ocurre algo..  
  
Puras casualidades!- le digo. Me cree y sigue mirando, es tan inocente. Decidi seguir viendo, haber sime ayuda a descifrar bien..lo que me pasa.  
  
hace ya mas de una semana de que vimos con aoshi aquel nuevo anime de Nobuhiro sensei, y en cada capitulo, siento que.... Hay! Es indescriptible!  
  
Siento que se toda esa historia de memoria, que Kenshin Himura realmente existio, y ella Tambien...  
  
-  
  
ella........Una diosa sin comparación alguna  
  
-  
  
se ha convertido en mi obsesión, ytodas las noches lo veo, necesito verla a ella..a Kaoru..Mi kaoru.  
  
Se que es un dibujo, pero entonces..porque siento todo esto siempre que la veo?  
  
---  
  
LA NECESITO --  
  
ES MI LOCURA ---  
  
Mi celular suena...no quiero atender, de seguro es tomoe..cada dia me alejo mas de ella! Se que estoy lastimándola. Pero desde que comence a soñar con Kaoru, siento que ella no es para mi.  
  
Me miro al espejo, la imagen de mi cabello, mas largo, aparece automáticamente reflejada en el...institivamente toco mi mejilla izquierda, donde tenia el una cicartriz  
  
--------  
  
siento un terrible ardor, apenas mi mano ace contacto con la piel. La saco enseguida y veo en mi mano un liquido espeso...  
  
SANGRE...  
  
Me miro nervioso al espjo, y la veo, esa horrible cicatriz, llena de recuerdos, de dolor...esta sangrando...  
  
Riiiiinnnnnnnnng  
  
El telefono me saca de mis pensamientos, enseguida vuelvo a mirarme al espejo y solo me puedo ver a mi, Shinta Lee, el hombre que esta solo, que su vida es puro glamur..como dice tomoe...el cinta que la gente solo quiere por su dinero y fama...  
  
Decido atender, porque de seguro el que esta llamando no va a dejar de hacerlo..atiendo y es Aoshi, me alegro que sea el...  
  
Te consegui lo que me pediste- siento su voz ronca del otro lado del telefono- Nobuhiro Watsuki se baso en la vide real de un ex hitokiri de la era Tokugawa, su nombre era Kenshin Himura, conocido como  
  
Hitokiri Battousai- susurro, evitando que el continuara. Así que es cierto, yo tenia razon el existe!  
  
Shinta... seguis ahí?- e pregunta Aoshi..  
  
Si lo estoy..y dime, ese anime se basa en toda la historia de el??  
  
No, el anime es apartir de que Kenshin conoce a Kaoru Kamiya...pero para saber bien su pasado hay que ver el manga..según dice nobuhiro, pero aun no ha salido. Así que o hay que esperar a saber en el manga lo que pasa o buscar la verdadera historia en los libros de historia..  
  
Hago una mueca al sentir esas palabras, libros de historia, una materia que en la secundaria no me gustaba, para nada..pero era urgente saber su historia, tenia que averiguar el porque de mis sueños...- entonces habra que buscar Aoshi...  
  
Esta bien, en una semana te traigo todo- me cuelga el telefono, es bueno confiar con el...es muy bueno buscando información de cualquier cosa..parece una enciclopedia humaba..desde que lo conoci fue asi....  
  
Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, realmente estoy muy cansado. Me saco mis jeans y mi camisa..dejándome solo con los boxers (na: suspiro extra largo!!!!!!!!), prendo la tv..pero el sueño me gana.  
  
------  
  
ayudame kenshin...lo prometiste...  
  
shinta Koishii  
  
----  
  
lo prometiste Kaoru..mi Koishi...  
  
---  
  
ambos (Shinta y Kary, pero en distintos lugares nn): que fue eso!  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno aproveche que esto enfermita para escribir este capitulo, es que realmente este mes va a estar muy ocupado para mi, lamento que sea el cap muy corto pero si lo seguia mas, no lo podia entregar este mes..  
  
Es que se me vienen los parciales y como tengo un plan nuevo si pierdo uno tengo que dar examen de ese parcial..y para ser los primeros del año no quiero perderlo!!  
  
Ademas tengo que entregar un proyecto, y todavía no nos dan los temas..(y eso que lo tengo que entregar en julio..y los temas nos lo tienen que dar ellos) para el colmo tengo que defenderlo en una mesa de examen!  
  
El horario que tengo me mata y realmente llego muy cansada, pero me desvelo! Seran los nervios no lo se...hasta me mandaron remedios para dormir!! A mi con la edad que tengo!! Pero lo que pasa es que mi liceo es muy difícil..(ojo no es porque no me guste estudiar, sino que me encanta) pero los profes estan todo el tiempo faltando, cuando vienen se quejan y después nos dan re mal la lección y todo recontra rapido..cosa que si no entendes embromate.  
  
Tengo una amiga alemana que vino de intercambio por un año que pobre la tienen como loca! Es un bajon total, yo entre re entusiasmada..pero ahora tengo unas ganas terribles de abandonar..porque hasta el año que viene no me puedo cambiar de liceo..pero voy a aguantar!! Por lo menos este año!!!  
  
Pero conozco muchas personas (inclusive algunos eran de los mas inteligentes) que ya no quieren ni pisar el liceo...si estaran las cosas re jodidas!!!  
  
Bueno tratare de que cuando termine este mes dedicarme en la totalidad a actualizar... o por lo menos cuando tenga un tiempo libre...es que ni tengo tiempo ya de estar en la pc!  
  
Quiero pedirles perdon a aquellas personas que me hablaron por le messenger que yo no les pude casi contestar, es que estaba haciendo un trabajo re importante!! Y eso tuvomi tiempo por completo!  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews!! Ha y por lo de la foto de Ran no se preocupenque la voy a mandar  
  
Otra cosa, ha algunas personas no le gusto que Kary tenga 14 años y las diferencias entre ella, ken , Aoshi y Missy...pero van a ver, cuando comience la historia realmente...estas paretes vendrían a explicar desde el comienzo de los sueños...etc. pero veran que cuando Kary Y Shinta esten juntos van a...bueno ya se imaginan. No puedo dejarlo todo mal..o si? Jejeje  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. notas

hola--se q muchos me van a matar xq ya han pasado muchos meses de mi ultima entrega de cualquiera de mis historias.

es q estuve a punto de dejar de escribir xq el tiempo y problemas muy personales no me permitian.

pero ahora q logre hacer unos cap, se me quema la pc. asiq cuando me arreglen la pc..prometo entregar los capitulos..si es q aun les interesa alguna de mis historias..sino para q voy a seguir escribiendolas..

ja ne..


	6. bucando respuestas

ambos (Shinta y Kary, pero en distintos lugares): que fue eso!

CAPITULO 4: BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS.

Hace cuanto que he comenzado a tener estos sueños ya..ya ni recuerdo.

Desde que comenzo aquel programa, me he vuelto una adicta..lo veo siempre; y cada dia busco mas informacio.

Al parecer si existieron ellos, pero por que tengo que soñar con una vida que no me pertenece? Desde que supe que habia existido un kenshin, no he podido dejar de pensar en el, inclusive ya no pude estar mas con Soujiro. Sentia que todo el amor que le tenia, se desvanecio en el momento que vi a esos ojos violetas junto a mi.

_Tonto lo se, soy una loca sin remedio._

El tiempo ha pasado tan rapido que ya estoy por cumplir 15 años. Dos años mas y tendre la edad de ella, en el momento que lo conocio. Es impresionante en como me parezco a Kaoru, la he visto en fotos de los libros antiguos; ya asusta..son tantas coincidencias.

Lloro con ella, rio con ella; inclusive aquella vez en el cual kenshin se despide de ella; siento que el ya lo ha hecho conmigo y aun puedo sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre mi rostro, el calor de sus brazos en mi cintura, su respiración enredándose con mi cabello.

Mi dolor fue tan grande al verte partir, hacia una nueva batalla, en la cual no pude acompañarte.

Fueron tantas las noches que llore al haber recordado esa noche, donde las luciérnagas querian consolarme y no pudieron. Mi uunico consuelo era que volvieras a mi lado, y que dejaras los fantasmas de tu pasado enterrados.

Mi depresión fue tan grande que me hice mas vulnerable a todo. Alimento que injeria, lo desechaba auntomaticamente. Incluso me alejaba de todo ser que se me acercaba, tambien mis amigos y familia. Me escondia en otro mundo tratando de recordar algo mas...porque cada dia me daba mas cuenta de que Kaoru Kamiya era parte de mi pasado

_Ella y yo eramos la misma._

A medida que pasaba la serie yo recordaba mas, incluso situaciones que nunca las pasaron, como por ejemplo aquella vez qu encontramos un gatito en la puerta del dojo. Recuerdo lo tierno que te veias jugando con el gatito, como un niño, tan lindo estabas mi amor!!

Voy caminando hacia mi cuarto...al abrir la puerta veo todos los posters..muñecos..fotos..todo lo relacionado con el. Incluso mis mangas....los compro todos los meses, auque es muy difícil conseguirlos ya...

Ya casi es la hora...me recuesto en mi cama y prendo el televisor.

Hoy seria el final de la batalla contra shishio..es extraño pero es lo unico que no recuerdo exactamente..es esa batalla..solamente tengo sueños sobre su regreso..donde yo lo espero en el Aoyia y corro hacia el...

_Puede ser porque ella no estuvo presente._

Mientras veo la pelea contra shishio, quede destrozada...cada golpe que el te daba, yo lo sentia, uno por uno.

Mi vida ahí supe que estuviste a punto de morir, que tu cuerpo te rogaba a gritos descansar.

Missy llego de sorpresa para mi, mientras el capitulo terminaba..y se rio al verme con lagrimas en los ojos...

Es la primera vez que te veo llorar por algun programa..ni siquiera en romeo y Juliera lloraste- se burlo ella, mientras que yo le tiraba molesta una almohada...

Oye- me dijo ella mientras se tocaba la cabeza- tienes el mismo carácter que Jou Chan!!!

Eso me sorprendio..me dio gracia que me llamara asi..solo pude reir..y ella tambien lo hizo, finalmente comenzamos una guerra de almohadas como lo haciamos siempre.

Sabes que Kary, mi actor preferido a hacer una película- me comento mi amiga, mientras ordenabamos el lio que habiamos armado, minutos antes.

Tu actor preferido?- susurre, la verdad es que no me acordaba quien era porque cada semana tenia uno diferente.

Aoshi Shinomori...el hombre mas lindo del mundo- comento Missy mientras yo me reia con ella. Me sonaba demasiado ese nombre y cuando recorde de donde, me sorprendi, aquel actor tenia el mismo nombre que el Aoshi de la era meiji y que aquella chica Misao estaba enamorada..otra coincidencia?? Podria ser...

Y tienes una foto de el?- pregunte, pero ella me nego con la cabeza..pero en seguida se le ocurrio una idea..para eso Missy era experta.

Que te parece si te bajo una foto de el por internet?- yo le asienti, entonces como un rayo, la pequeña se sento en mi computadora y tecleando rapidamente consiguió lo que queriamos.

Espera que la imprimo asi me la quedo jeeee- sonrio ella a mi solo me salio una mueca.

Me mostro la foto, apenas salio de la impresora, me quede nuevamente helada, si, mis sospechas no eran falsas, este actor era igualito al Aoshi con el cual habia soñado anteriormente, y el mismo de la era meiji.

Ya habian tres personas que eran muy parecidad..

Misao se parecia a Missy

Sou a Soujiro Zeta y ahora este actor Aoshi, con Shinomori...

Pero no seria a caso que ellos tenian algo que ver conmigo, con aquella era, no seria que ellos son sus rencarnaciones...que estupidez, yo no creo en eso, pero si se bien que son muchas las coincidencias que hay..pero..un momento...acaso si ellos estan aquí, supongamos que sos sus "rencarnaciones" entonces no significara que......Kenshin esta aquí??

oooOooooooOOOooooOoooooooO-

estoy realmente agotado, las filmaciones de esta película me casan demasiado, son mas de 12 horas entre ensayos, grabaciones y maquillaje...y sincermanete ya me cansa tener que hacer el papel de un estupido chico, ya ni siquiera me salen las risas...solamente me salen cuando estoy frente a la television

_viéndolos a ellos..._

enciendo mi televisor para ver las noticias, mi perrita kenia se sienta a mi lado. Como todo fiel ovejero. La tengo desde que tenia tan solo dos meses de vida, habia sido el ultimo regalo de mi padre, antes de morir en aquel accidente, ya hace dos años.

Veo que en el noticiero anuncian mi nueva película, y veo unos adelantos, que extraño me queda el cabello negro, no entiendo bien porque no quieren que use mi verdadero color, mi cabello ha pasado a ser prácticamente de todos los colores menos el mio...y realmente extraño mi cabello rojizo, aunque nunca lo habia apreciado. Por suerte esos tintes se van con los lavados, porque sino mi pelos seria un desastre...

Me quedo pensando, la pelea con Shishio, la recuerdo bien, recuerdo que senti a mi cuerpo en un momento rendirse. Mi cuerpo no obedecia, se quedo ahí quieto, esperando el golpe final..

Se que en ese momento estuve en la linea que separa la vida de la muerte.

Tambien recuerdo algo que ni el mas grande escritor e historiador podrían saber.

Cuando estuve a punto de ceder, te vi ahí, sola, mirándome con tus hermosos ojos azules, con aquella tipica sonrisa que puede derretir a cualquiera. Vi que me ofrecias tu mano y que me susurrabas las palabras que mas deseaba en la vida.

Yo tambien te amo, Kaoru- te dije mientras tomaba tu mano

cuando desperte, me encontre sentado en el sofa de mi casa. La tv estaba encendida, justamente estaba el opening de la serie, me habia quedado dormido, pero que grato ese sueño!

Ya me di cuenta de que yo habia sido Kenshin Himura, estaba seguro, sabia cosas que nadie sabia, y sentia en muchos aspectos lo mismo que el..por eso yo tambien usaba una sokabatu.

Cada biche me miraba al espejo y que ne daba cuenta del grabndioso parecido que teniamos, a pesar de tener el cabello corto, era tan rojo como el de el, y no tenia aquella cicatriz con tantos recuerdos que lo atormentaban..

Ya se habian ido, al parecer ahora tenia una nueva oportunidad para vivir...

Pero necesitaba lo fundamental para sentirme completo, ya habia encontrado a algunas personas como Aoshi, quien diria que mi mejor amigo, fue quien antes me quiso matar; dejando a una joven llorando por el, por buscar e capricho de ser el mas fuerte. La pequeña Misao...una gran persona sin dudas, una mujer en todos los aspectos..

Llena de vida e inocencia, como Kaoru. Aquella joven que a los 17 años conocio al mas temido de los asesinos.

_Aquella joven que lo hizo cambiar de la noche a la mañana._

Quisiera saber si en esta epoca hay una Kaoru como ella, Shinta regreso y cada dia te recuerda mas...

Tal vez el recordar mi pasado sea un nuevo castigo por todas las vidas que quite en la era meiji, que una sola vida no puede hacerlas pagar. Tal vez estoy aca solo, que ella no existe..pero si Tomoe esta viva..acaso Kaoru tambien lo esta??

Tomoe...la primera mujer en mi vida, tanto en el presente como en el pasado. Te juro que tu muerte me atormento toda mi vida, y ahora ni te imaginas la felicidad al saber que tenes una nueva oportunidad para vivir, como tambien la recibio Akira, yo les quite una vez la vida, destrui su amor, una y otra vez...lo siento..mas que nada me encantaria que ellos se den una oportunidad..y que finalmente esten juntos..sin que yo los vuelva a separar.

Quisiera seguir amandote Tomoe, pero mi corazon sigue pensando en aquella chica que me trajo la luz en la mas grande oscuridad que me rodeaba. Aun sigo obsesionado con que ella esta aquí, esperándome, buscándome.

Soy humano, y tengo mis ilusiones con que ella volvera a mi lado, como siempre lo hice.

Golpean la puerta, me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Es Aoshi, su rostro esta mas palido que nunca y me mira sorprendido y sin decir nada...

Que ocurre Aoshi.?- realmente me preocupaba mi amigo, pero finalmente el reacciono, y su rostro volvio a la normalidad.

Lo siento Himura- ambos nos sorprendimos ante lo dicho por el- peron Shinta..no se es que me parecio ver a lkgo extraño en que eras otra persona...tal vez sea que estoy nervioso y veo cualquier cosa.

Puede ser amigo mio- le sonrio para que se tranquilice..- y bueno ya nos vamos??- le pregunto.

Si por eso vine- me dijo con su usual sarcasmo...estaba regresando.

------------------------------

estabamos saliendo con Missy y Minako de la librería, ambas muy contentas con lo que teniamos cada una de nosotras.

Missy se habia comprado muchos mangas, una fanatica sin remedio,llevaba una molsa grande con muchísimos mangas que de seguro en una tarde se los leria...minako solo llevaba un manga de una serie que le gusta...al parecer es de una chica con poderes, no lo se bien. Y yo como siempre con un nuevo tomo de rk...pero ya no era necesario porque ya me acordaba absolutamente de todo..pero igual al comprar cada mes un uevo manga, o algo nuevo objeto, me hacia sentirme mucho mas cerca de mi Kenshin..

Al final ya estaba completamente segura que era Kaoru kamiya, con un sueño que tuve al haber estado toda la noche con fiebre.

En el sueño estaba yo y enfrente mio estaba ella..Kaoru.

Y todas mis dudas se fueron, ella me dijo todo lo que queria saber..

Ambas eramos la misma persona...y ambas seguiamos amando al mismo hombre. Pero yo aun no lo encuetro...espero mas que nada que el este vivo...y que lo pueda encontrar pronto.

Vamos Kary ya es hora de irnos..ya consegui un taxi- me dijo Minako, mientras yo me acercaba a ella.

Subimos al taxi..y me quede observando por la ventanilla. Habia una multitud de chicas con libros y muchas cosas mas, al parecer estaban rodeando a dos chicos..no lo se..

Mire bien, y pude distinguir aun hombre con gafas negras...

Por dios su cabello...

-------------

otra vez las chicas molentando, estabamos con Aoshi caminando tranquilamente hasta que lo reconocieron a el..y tambien am i, a pesar de no hacer muchas películas en el Japón. Comenzaron a pedirnos autógrafos y fotos...ambos solo rogábamos poder irnos de ahí...

algo me llamo la atención y mire hacia un taxi, vi a una muchachita que me miraba fijamente, me sorprendi, esa chica me parecia muy familiar, me saque mis gafas negras para poder verla mejor...

y me quede helado viéndola...

-----------

cuando se saco sus gafas me re sorprendi, el me estaba mirando..y era Kenshin!! No podia ser...acaso..si era igualito a el..note que el tambien estaba sorprendido, al parecer tal vez me habia reconocido o algo por el estilo porque no podia dejar de mirarme...mis lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer por mi rostro

-----

era ella, Kaoru, estaba seguro que esa joven era Mi Kaoru..el taxi comenzo a moverse, alejándola de mi vista..pero comence a correr, tratando de no perderla..

note que ella grito mi nombre..mejor dicho mi antiguo nombre..estaba mas que seguro en ese momento.

Kaoru- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras el taxi desaparecia..

CONTINUARA.

Bueno me demore, ya lo se, pero con los que hable ya saben los motivos...estuve muy deprimida, y no sabia como continuar esta historia..pero ahora la musa regreso..quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron sus comentarios....y volver a pedir disculpas por demorar tantooooo!!

Como ven las cosas estan recien comenzando, la verdadera parte de la historia sera a partir del proximo capitulo..finalmente la locura de ellos emergerá! Heeeeee

Ja ne


	7. La verdadera Vida

* * *

cuando se saco sus gafas me re sorprendi, el me estaba mirando..y era Kenshin!! No podia ser...acaso..si era igualito a el..note que el tambien estaba sorprendido, al parecer tal vez me habia reconocido o algo por el estilo porque no podia dejar de mirarme...mis lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer por mi rostro

-----

era ella, Kaoru, estaba seguro que esa joven era Mi Kaoru..el taxi comenzo a moverse, alejándola de mi vista..pero comence a correr, tratando de no perderla..

note que ella grito mi nombre..mejor dicho mi antiguo nombre..estaba mas que seguro en ese momento.

Kaoru- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras el taxi desaparecia..

**CAPITULO 5: LA VERDADERA VIDA**.

Cada noche sueño con aquel dia, estaba mas que segura que el era mi Kenshin, ambos nos habiamos reconocido. Pero tan grande fue mi desdicha que nunca mas lo pude ver; lo busque durante dias, meses, ya ni se cuanto...

Llegue a decirme a mi misma, que habia sido solo un sueño, uno de los tantos sueños despieta que tuve.

Pero mi tristeza ha crecido después de haberlo visto; lo tuve tan cerca...y ahora no esta.

Lo que mas complico mi búsqueda fue que me mude a Tokio durante los ultimos años; y ahí tuve que perder toda esperanza de conocer a mi verdadero y unico Kenshin Himura.

Ahora tengo diecisiete años; exactamente la edad de ella, cuando lo conocio..y me siento mas sola que nunca. Mi sueño se apodero de mi vida, mejor dicho, mi pasado, lo amo y mas de lo mucho que lo ame aquella vez...cuando fui su mujer..cuando ambos dimos un hermoso fruto de nuestro amor...mi kenji...

Ya no sueño mas con el pasado, porque ya lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo con cada detalle, muchísimas cosas, incluso cosas que nadie las sabe, solamente mi kenshin y yo..

Me parezco ahora, completamente a ella, somos exactamente iguales, la Kaoru del pasado y la Kary del presente...

Fue una tortura para mi cuando de improvisto dejaron de pasar la serie, era lo unico que me mantenia en contacto con mi pasado, que me hacia verlo a el, aunque fuera por un dibujo que cruelmente era idéntico a el.

Me volvi una maneatica, estuve un mes completo donde todas las noches la pasaba dentro de la biblioteca de la ciudad, buscando todo sobre el, los cuadros con su rostro, las fotos, casualmente encontre fotos de nuestra boda...o del viaje a Kyoto...que momentos tan felices para mi..que desearia mas que nadie en el mundo que volvieran.

Me resigne a que aquellos momentos felices no volveran, pero por mas que lo intento, no puedo rehacer mi vida, no puedo fijarme en nadie mas , porque siempre esta presente la imagen de el..del amor de mi vida..

Ya lo se que es otra epoca y que debo seguir, pero sin el no tiene sentido...

Y missy, desde que me fui no se nada de ella, lo ultimo que me conto hace meses cuando me mando una carta, era que estaba estudiando actuación y que haria una actuación y me pidio que fuera a verla...

Yo ire, pero para no volver, desde que me fui de mi ciudad, fue horrible, me siento fuera de mi lugar, no es porque aquí me traten mal, pero es que Japón me ata en muchas cosas...

* * *

Tres años pasaron ya, es increíble como pasa el tiempo, tres años desde aquel dia, en que me di cuenta de que ella estaba viva. Pero que tonto fui al no haberla buscado, siempre mi trabajo interfiriendo con todo y ahora estoy en estados unidos, desde hace ya tres años, y desde aca no he podido hacer nada...y Aoshi no encontro rastros de ella...

Fue increíble que Aoshi me comprendiera, pense que después de relatarle lo que me pasaba seria el primero en mandarme internar..pero no, el solamente me pidio que lo dejara ayudarme..

_Pero tu ayuda mi amigo no sirve para nada. Aun no la encuentro._

Ya estoy mas que loco y no tengo remedio, pero no puedo estar con nadie si no es con ella, ahora que se que esta viva, la necesito mas, aun siento el calor de su cuerpo, es como si kenshin himura me demostrara las sensaciones que el antes sintio con la misma mujer... te llamaras Kaoru?

Como estaras ahora? Que edad tendras? Cuando te conoci apenas eras una niña, pero ahora debes ser toda un a mujer, estaras con alguien? Te juro que desearia que no...yo ya no estoy con alguien, deje todo al verte aquella tarde...

Tomoe...por suerte ella pudo estar finalmente con Kyosato, ella entendio que no podiamos estar juntos, y hasta me confeso el mismo dia que estaba enamorada de kyosato, y yo nada mas pude apoyarla...y decirle que sea feliz, porque lo merece, ella se merece eso y mucho mas...

Fue un gran agrado cuando Tomoe quiso que fuera su padrino de bodas, fue algo que jamas me lo hubiera imaginado

Camino hacia el espejo, y me contemplo nuevamente, ahora si me me parezco mas a mi pasado, decidi no dejarme mas teñir el pelo y por suerte esta mucho mas rojo que de costumbre, mi cabello debio agradecérmelo...lo tengo mas largo, diria demasiado; es que, desde que comence a recordar, no quise cortármelo, es difícil, porque debo cuidármelo constantemente y sai tengo tiempo, pero estoy orgulloso de volver a tenerlo asi.

Y al parecer a todos los productores les gustaba mi nuevo look, porque ahora me ofrecían muchos mas papeles y ya no tantos comicon como antes, incluso ahora estoy rodando una película, donde soy el asecino...

No puedo evitar recordar aquellas epocas donde yo era Battousai EL destajador, por suerte, ahora tenia una vida nueva...donde mis manos no se habian manchado con sangre inocente...

Pero mis cambios de humor han venido drásticamente, y ahora mi consciencia me habla constantemente, es como si la parte de Battousai me atormentara de nuevo.

**Y es asi, porque no la buscaste idiota.**

Battousai- susurro, otra mas de las tantas discusiones.

**Deberias regresar, tienes el dinero suficiente para vivir como un rey el resto de tu vida..ve y buscala, l aquiero de vuelta...**

Pero la actuación era mi placer..y no queria dejarla, aunque si fuera por ella lo haria..pero por suerte esta mañana me habian ofrecido un papel para una obra en Japón..y podria aprovecharla al máximo.

**Así que Japón**- battousai finalmente esbozo una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Aoshi caminaba por los corredores de un gran teatro en italia, habia sido invitado por un gran amigo, a una obra de teatro que tenia con sus alumnos, al parecer, su amigo, habia decidido dejar la actuación y dedicarse a enseñar teatro, y ahora estaban de gira por toda Europa.

Hania se acerco a Aoshi, estaba formalmente vestido, con un traje gris claro, y portaba una gran elegancia, pero al ver a su amigo fue enseguida a abrazarlo. Todos los miraban con curiosidad, mientras que ambos amigos comenzaban con una gran platica, que habia sido esperada por años.

Caminaron hasta quedae en los asientos, hablando, sin prestarle atención a nadie, solo estaban ellos dos, dos grandes amigos de la infancia, que no se habian visto en años.

Se sentaron en los asientos mas cercanos al escenario, y no demoro mucho en que todo el teatro se llenara de espectadores.

Te digo Aoshi que estos chicos son mi orgullo- comento Hania en el momento que se sento- especialmente la pequeña Missy, Misao como me gusta llamarla... es toda una profesional a pesar de sus quince años..

El nombre Misao le trajo un escalofrio por la altura de su nuca, un extraño dejavu...era como si ese nombre fuera importante para el, pero rapidamente su preocupación desaparecio en el momento que las luces se apagaron, anunciando que la obra comenzaria.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, las cortinas de terciopelo color vino, se abrieron lentamente y todas las luces dieron hacia el escenario...los actores empezaron a salir, cada uno actuaba maravillosamente, se notaba a la legua que Hania se habia dedicado muchísimo con ellos. La obra era entretenida, un drama difícil de actuar, pero que ellos lograban hacerlo perfectamente, incluso, mejor que algunos actores que el conocia.

Todo fue demasiado bien para Aoshi, hasta que empezo el segundo acto. De la nada, aparecio en medio del escenario, una chica vestida con un finísimo vestido de seda blanco, su cabello estaba atado en una larga trenza, que estaba apoyada en su hombro derecho, callendo el resto por su encurvada figura. Tenia una mascara blanca, que cubria todo su rostro.

La chica comenzo a hablar, su voz era como el de la misma afrodita, dulce, seductora, Aoshi sentia que conocia esa voz, estaba seguro, su corazon cada vez latia mas al compaz de las pakabras que emanaba la chica.

Esa es mi orgullo Aoshi- le susurro Hania, dándole a demostrar que ella era nada mas ni nada menos, que Misao, la chica que habia nombrado antes...la que el nombre le habia producido algo extraño.

* * *

La chica estaba ahí parada, frente a miles de personas, se sentia nerviosa, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, es mas era su pasión, así que decidio hacer lo que mejor hacia, actuar y dar el mejor papel de su vida.

Sonreia sin ser vista, a causa de la mascara y observaba a todos los presentes, deseaba poder haber invitado a los que queria a verla, pero por estar en Italia, le era imposible, ya ella se convertiria en una gran actriz e invitaria a todos los que ella queria.

En un momento se le paso por su mente, mientras su voz resonaba con unas frases, dichas exactamente como estaban escritas en el libreto, las veces que jugaba con su amiga Kaoru, y se hacian pasar por actrices o cantantes..y ella ya estaba cumpliendo su sueño...pero porque Kaoru no lo hacia..para ella el mundo se estaba perdiendo de la voz mas hermosa del planeta, y todo por los miedos de su amiga...

Como la extrañaba, extrañaba sus charlas, sus peleas, cuando miraban toda la tarde Rurouni kenshin. Como su amiga se habia obsesionado con aquella serie, era impresionante, a tal punto que buscaba todo lo referente...y se enloquecia cada vez que veia alguna imagen de Kenshin...o tambien como lloraba cada vez que el era lastimado en una pelea. Si no fuera un dibujito, estaria segura de que su amiga se habia enamorado de Kenshin..

Mientras su discruso seguia. Missy busco a su profesor, queria ver si realmente su actuación era buena., y como en cada acto, ella lo buscaba con la mirada discretamente, para ver su reaccion, y asi sentirme mas segura.

Y lo encontro, y vio lo contento que estaba mirándola, Hania sabia que Missy necesitaba su aporvacion, y con una sonrisa le demostro todo. Y la chica se sintio satisfecha. Se percato de que alguien acompañara a su profesor, y noto que no era una mujer, que casualmente siempe estaba acompañado por una, quiso conocer quien era, y cuando vio su rostro, su corazon dio un vuelco, comenzo a latir cada vez mas fuerte, tanto que dolia, pero ella igual decidio seguir con su postura y seguir con la funcion.

Pero ese rostro y esos ojos, eran indescribible lo que cruzaba por su mente; lo conocia bien, era nada mas ni menos que aquel actor que ella siempre admiro, estaba ahí, justamente observando su obra...pero era mas hermoso que lo que ella veia en las fotos, pero le parecia demasiado familiar, y no solo por ser actor, habia mas, habia algo en ella que le decia que debia saber todo de ese hombre...

_Hoy ella daria el show de su vida, por el joven de ojos hielo._

OOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Aoshi contemplaba la voz de la chica, e incluso noto como en un segundo su voz habia cambiado, aunque casi nadie lo notara, el si lo hacia, su voz habia temblado casi una milésima de segundo, pero el estaba tan concentrado en su voz que lo noto.

Queri a que se sacara su mascara, queria ver ese rostro, el rostro de quien con solo su voz le hacia dar escalofrios.

Y cuando ella se saco la mascara, todo el auditiorio la aplaudia, mientras ella seguia con su actuación.

Aoshi al ver su rostro, quedo helado.

_Mas de lo acostumbrado en el_

Por primera vez se habia quedado sin palabras, sin expresiones, sus ojos estabas mas abiertos que de costumbre, mostrando una cara de sorpresa...y finalmente largo un gran suspiro.

Hania lo observo y sonrio- te cautivo su belleza amigo mio?- Aoshi lo miro sin decir nada- si, una de las cualidades de Missy es su incomparable belleza..que a pesar de su temprana edad, parece toda una adulta, imaginate lo que seria si tuviera nuestra edad...

Aoshi lo miro con desagrado, si, era verdad, el estaba embobado con una chica de quince años, quince!! Le tenia seis años de diferencia y se sentia totalmente un depravado al verla de esa manera, pero era que la pequeña a pesar de su edad, tenia la silueta de una chica de 18 años...inclusive tenia mas curvas que cualquiera de sus ex novias...era perfecta, sin palabras..

_Debia conocerla..._

Pero que depravado que nos hemos puesto Aoshi..

Esta vez era su conciencia el que le reclamaba, tenia razon, era un depravadom un viejo verde como muchos lo dirian. Pero el era hombre, y no podia evitar no sentirse afectado ante tanta belleza..ademas de que esos ojos verdes le traina muchas punzadas en su corazon, estaba mas uqe seguro de que los habia visto antes, pero no tenia idea de donde...y fue ahí cuando sintio desde lo mas profundo de su inconciente...

_Misao Makimachi_

* * *

La obra habia terminado, y como siempre habia sido todo un éxito; ahora todos los espectadores mas elegantes, estaban en la velada de la ignauguracion, muchas estrellas de cine y importantes empresarios se encontraban ahí, charlando con los actores de la obra, felicitándolos..inclusive en algunos casos coqueteándoles...

Aoshi charlaba con algunos colegas, pero si mirada parecia buscar otra persona..y ahí descubrio que en un rincón habia una multitud de gente, y entonces decidio averigua que era lo que llamaba la atención de tanta gente..y fue cuando la vio. Ahí sonriendo como una niña inocente, porque lo es..recuerdalo Aoshi- su conciencia volvio a jugarle una mala.

La chica lo vio entre la multitud que lo rodeaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su presencia, y sin darse cuenta esbozo la mas hermosas de las sonrisas, que hizo suspirar a mas de una persona, inclusive al mismo Aoshi.

Hania se acerco a su amigo, y decidio presentarle a su pequeño orgullo, no sin antes abrazarla de forma paternal y felicitarla por su excelente actuación.

Mi pequeña, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo..el es Aoshi Shinomori- comento Hania haciendo que la chica volviera a posar su mirada en los ojos azules de el.

El no sabia que hacer, por primera vez..se sentia como un idiota, pero finalmente busco lo mas adecuado, y tomo su mano, miles de sensaciones recorrieron su mente y corazon al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de ella y se agravaron cuando el beso su mano como acto de caballerosidad- debo decirle que su actuación fue sorprendente señorita Misao.

Al parecer el ya estaba enterado de su nombre artístico, bautizada claro que por Hania, volvio a sentir loq ue habia sentido mientras actuaba cuando el pronuncio ese nombre, volvio a sentir esa familieridad, y por mas que no era su verdadero nombre..le gusti que el la llamara asi- muchas gracias Shinomori-san.

Por favor llamame solo Aoshi- respondio a el mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Esta bien Aoshi, con la condicion de que me llames por mi nombre..solamente Missy- sonrio mas al ver la sonrisa de el, hermosa penso, ojala que lo hiciera siempre...

* * *

Finalmente los dias del rodaje de su nueva película habia terminado, ahora el tenia unas merecidas vacaciones, después de haber trabajado sin parar durante tres años, se sentía a gusto y ahora podria regresar finalmente a Japón e intentar buscarla.

Preparo su desayuno, y mientras el café se calentaba, decidio acomodar sus malestas al lado de la puerta, en dos horas partiria de regreso y eso le agradaba.

Bebio tranquilamente el café, mientras que leia el diario, vio el reportaje que le habian hecho el dia anterior, se habia divertido con las clases de preguntas que le habian hecho, al parecer la chica era muy astuta para hacer preguntas....y muy profesional. Bueno asi siempre fue Shura..o no?

Sonrio al saber que ella tambien estaba viva, y recordo aquel incidente cuando el decidio ser raptado para salvar a su Kaoru..estaba contento, porque lo haria siempre por ella.

Luego de terminar el café y limpiar todo, se dirijio al baño..y giro el grifo del agua, buscando la temperatura adecuada. Mientras que el vapor se esparcía por todo el baño, Shinta se disponía quitar su ropa.

----

dejo que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, y cerraba los ojos cada vez que ponia su cara en la lluvia, sintiendo un grande placer al sentir el agua tibia en su rostro. Comenzo a lavarse su cabello, era largo, le llegaba prácticamente por la mitad de su espalda, o un poco mas, y era de un rojo fuego. El agua que escurría su cuerpo eliminaba los restos del jabon y dejaban un brillo en todo su cuerpo que lo hacia altamente seductor.

---

camino hacia su habitación, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras que se secaba el cabello con otra. Tomo sus pantalones que estaban cuidadosamente en la cama, unos jeans de mezclilla que le resaltaba su figura atletica, y una camisa blanca, que fue estaba desabrochada en los primeros cuantro botones, mostrando una generosamente gran parte de su mecho, limpio y fuerte. En su cuello llevaba una cruz de plata atado a un hilo negro, al parecer para el tenia un gran valor sentimental. Tomo su peine y comenzo a peinar cuidadosamente su cabello, desenredándolo, para finalmente atarlo en una cola baja, pero dejando muchos mechones al descuido, que hacian verlo mucho mas seductor.

Finalmente la hora de irse habia llegado, y cuando cruzo su puerta, el departamento quedo completamente solo y a oscuras, hasta quien sabe cuando.

* * *

Un dia después:

Kaoru se encontraba en su departamento, estaba secándose el cabello con el secador, mientras que su cuerpo era cubrido por una bata de seda de color roja, con unos dragones dibujados con piedras negras..realmente era demasiado delicado, y le hacia resaltar su blanca piel y su delicada figura.

Cuando su cabello ya estaba completamente seco, tomo una orquilla y lo ato suavemente, evitando que después quedara marcado...y comenzo a tonos suaves claro. Pinto sus ojos en un blanco perlado y suave que hacia brillar mas sus zafiros, y un rosa suave en sus mejillas que la hacian verse sonrojadas y muy tierna, sus labios con un brillo labial, resaltando el carmi de sus labios.

Cuando se vio al espejo, se vio muy monotona, siempre se maquillaba igual o parecido, entonces decidio hacer algo diferente y concentrar la atención en sus ojos, entonces los delineo con un lapiz negro que después lo esfumo suavemente, haciendole resaltar mas sus ojos, mucho mas que con solo la sombra blanca...

_Estaba perfecta asi._

Se coloco un pantalón marron oscuro que le enmarcaba sus delgadas y finas piernas, haciendola realmente seductoras, con un cinto de aros en cuero, de un marron claro, una delicaba musculosa blanta, con un provocador, pero no exagerado, escote en v, con una terminación en el. Se coloco un collar de cuero, en realidad eran tres pedazos de cuero entrelazados en forma de trenza, que para ella era muy especial, porque ella y su merjo amiga compartian uno, y finalmente tomo su chaqueta marron clara, sus maletas, y cruzo la puerta.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba repleto, al parecer habian muchos pasajeros que venian desde otro pais, a hacer una escala en el aeropueto de Hong Kong, Kaoru estaba bebiendo una soda, mientras que eschucaba musica.

Kenshin estaba en el mismo aeropuerto, su viaje habia hecho una escala, y habia estado esperando ya hacia una hora, decidio ir hacia una tienda y comprarse una caja de cigarrillos, pero recordo que en el aeropuerto estaba prohibido fumar, entonces se le apetecio algo mas, y fue en búsqueda de chiqules.

* * *

Eligio unos beldent de menta fuerte (ojo no estoy haciendo propaganda pero me gustan los berdent jaaaaa) y salio rapidamente de la tienda, estaba tan apurado porque habian avisado que su vuelo ya partia, que no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Kaoru entraba por la otra puerta..a comprar por casualidad lo mismo que el habia comprado segundos atrás.

Al parecer estos chiquiel son populares- le comento el dueño de la tienda,

Si?- pregunto Kaoru confundida.

Es que recien entro un joven y pidio lo mismo que usted, hasta el mismo sabor jaa- volvio a decir el dueño.

Kaoru se rio ante el comentario, pago sus chiqules y fue directo hacia la aduana donde ya habia empezado la fila para entrar.

OOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Missy finalmente habia llegado dias atrás a Japón, habia tenido una gran fiesta sorpresa por su llegada, todos, o algunos mejor dicho, de sus seres queridos estaban ahí, charlo con ellos durante horas, rio, canto, bromeo, en fin era hermoso estar en casa.

Esa tarde habia tenido un gran ensayo general de su obra, seria la primera vez que la estrenarian en Japón y estaba muy nerviosa, pero como siempre habia dado lo mejor de ella, en estos ensayos..queria dal el espectáculo de su vida, prque irian sus amigos, sus familiares...

_O seria que realmente lo hacia porque Aoshi estaria ahí?_

Que guapo que es Shinomori- comento Sayo mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra.- no crees que ha estado viniendo a nuestros ensayos demasiado?- pregunto picaramente.

Puede ser- contesto nerviosamente Missy, pero enseguida recupero su porte- el es un profesional, Tal vez Hania quiso su opinión y por eso viene tan seguido.

Puede ser- dijo Sayo, mientras que ponia una cara picara, comento- pero tal vez venga por una chica..vamos yo se como te mira!! Y no me niegues que no esta para comérselo..

Que cosas dices Sayo- se sonrojo- ya te dije lo que opinaba, ahora por favor dejame cambiarme, quiero ir rapido a mi casa, para estar con mis padres.

Esta bien- se levanto y antes de cruzar la puerta- pero piénsalo, yo aprovecharia jiiii

Missy se quedo pensando, y si era verdad? Y Aoshi en realidad venia para ver una desearia ser ella..pero que cosas decia? Su inconsciente le estaba haciendo una jugarreta, como alguien como Aoshi podria fijarse en ella, si era apenas una niña y el de seguro queria una mujer...aunque no podia dudar de que el hombre era todo un caballero con ella, pero tal vez la trataba como a una hermanita menor..si eso podria ser.. ella no podia hacerse iluciones con el, por dios se llebaban 6 años de diferencia!!

_Pero tus padres se llevan 8 años._

Mal pensado Missy, no deberias pensar en esas cosas- se dijo a si misma, pensando que ya no habia nadie, mientras que cruzaba por el escenario.

En que no deberias pensar?- una voz la sorprendio, sabia bien de quien era, estaba mas que segura, se giro y ahí lo vio, parado frente a ella. Por dios se veia deliciosamente bien.

Aoshi, pense que no habia nadie, lo siento- pudo sentir como un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, estaba segura de que se habia sonrojado.

Para el se veia tan tierna sonrojada, y mas si el lo habia provocado...se imagino las cosas que el le podria priobocar. Pero basta! Eres un depravado..tiene quince años.

Lo siento Aoshi, pero debo retirarme- se acerco a el y beso tiernamente su mejilla, logrando el sonrojo de ambos y la sorpresa de el. Ya cuando no habia rastros de ella en todo el auditiorio, Aoshi largo un gran suspiro.

Es oficial, Aoshi eres un depravado...un depravado que se ha obsesionado con ella.- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba ya dentro del avion, estaba un poco mareada, porque para ser sinceros, le mareaba estar en aviones o aitobuses, pero por suerte la azafata le habia dado un refresco que le habia mejorado sus mareos.

Ahora estaba tranquila con su musica, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pero no dormia en absoluto, sino que escuchaba atentamente toda la melodía de la canción y la tarareaba mentalmente.

Un cicho que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del costado, no podia dejar de mirarla, el chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos de un azul muy oscuro, sentia que esa chica le parecia muy familiar. Hasta que cuando se imagino quien podia ser, una de sus mas tipicas sonrisas lo domino.

Espero a que ella abriera los ojos, y cuano lo hizo camino hasta ella.

Disculpe señorita- dijo el timidamente, pero sin perder su humor. La chica lo miro, y lo miro confundida- es usted por casualidad Kary?

Sou??- fue lo que respondio la chica, notando su sorpresa- eres tu?

Veo que no me has olvidado Kary!- sonrio el mientras ambos se abrazaban- pero valla que has cambiado.

Y tu- rio ella, a pesar de lo años Soujiro seguia como siempre, aunque sus facciones de niño ahora eran mas duras, era sin dudas todo un hombre.-y que ha sido de tu vida sou??

El chico sonrio y coloco su mano detrás de su nuca.- y bueno no lo se, por donde empezar jaa. Estoy trabajando en la empresa de mis pardes, justo hoy volvia de un viaje de negocios. Y bueno estoy comprometido..jee

En seior? Ahh no sabes cuanto me alegra Sou!!- lo vielve a abrazar, pese al haber dejado de estar juntos como novio se habian convertido en grandes amigos.- y quien es la afortunada??

Maya- responde el.

Hay no sabes cuanto me agrada saber eso SOU!! Espero que sean muy felices, de corazon- dice sinceramente la pelinegra.

Gracias Kary- sonrie el.

Estuvieron prácticamente hablando todo el resto del viaje, aclarando cosas del pasado, y contándose todo lo ocurrido en esos años, por suerte la chica que se sentaba al lado de Kary acepto cambiar de lugar con Soujiro.

* * *

Los pasajeros del vuelo 2007 con procedencia de los Estados unidos, desembarcaran en el anden 2.

Los pasajeros del vuelo 1254 con procedencia Hong Kong, desembarcaran en el andel 12

Shinta estaba saliendo ya de la inspeccion de la aduana, tenia todos sus papeles en orden. Tomo sus maletas y las llevo hasta el taxi que lo esperaba, por suerte esta vez nadie se habia enterado que viajaba, así que podria estar tranquilo por lo menos hasta que una fan lo reconociera...

Kary estaba tan distraida leyendo una revista, que caminaba sin ver nada, y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que sintio un cuerpo con el que ella chocaba.

Shinta sintio que otro cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo, y sintio que se caia, y como el poseia una gran velocidad, gracias a las particas de deportes, especialmente al kendo, que lo practico desde niño. Tomo a la figura por la cintura antes de que callera.

Cuando vio su rostro, se quedo helado.

Kary sintio que algo o mejor dicho alguien habia evitado que se callera, y sintio que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura. Cuando abrio los ojos, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Kesnhin..

Kaoru

CONTINUARA

Bueno ya se otra vez con la intriga..pero bueno q le voy a hacer soy mala muajajajajajaaa!!!

En fin, espero que les halla gustado este cap, xq en este mes no voy a poder escribir, x lo menos en estas ultimas 3 semanas xq estoy con los parciales y tengo q salvarlos si o si

Bueno espero q le halla parecido un poquitin mas largo este cap..y muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus comentarios!! Estoy re contenta con cada uno!!!

veo que Aoshi esta un poco deprabado con la pequeña Missy, no me imaginaba esa faceta en el...jaa pobre el tipo esta a un paso de la carcel.

**Serenity**: gracias por tus palabras y tenes razon en la vida no todo es color rosa. Por suerte ya estoy mucho mejor..así que espero volver a las andadas pronto..espero que te guste este capitulo como el anterior

**Mey**: tan cruel soy??? Bueno es verdad que puedo serlo, pero sino q gracia?? No crees? Gracias por interesarte en este fic!! Espero q no tengas un ataque de desesperación por la entrega del cap..jeee

**Luna Kyouyama**: bahh me costo escribir tu nick jeee. Si ahora creo q te deje con mas suspenso no crees? Gomen ¡!!

**Ghia-Hikari**: si la verdad que el seudo encuentro de ellos me conformo bastante, al principio pensaba hacerlo en la tienda de comics y de que hablaran o algo asi, pero mientras terminaba de escribir esa parte, me vino esta como por arte de magia, y ahí tienes el resultado, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

**Yuki-Kudo**: Aya, no se porque pero tienes razon, creo que no es el corte indicado para Ken y mas que estamos acostumbrados a su hermosa cabellera larga, pero por casualidad vi un capitulo de esa serie, y le encontre unas grandes similitudes con kenshin a Aya o Ran como lo conozcan y me gusto la idea..pero como ya tenia pensado dejarle el pelo crecer...jaa el corte iba a durar muy poco y aquí lo ves. Y bueno actualice mas rapido de lo que me esperaba jee esper q estes conforme con este capitulo y mas por Shinta.

**Kaoru Himura**: hola tocaya jeee!! Me a legro que te halla gustado el encuentro, al parecer a muchas personas les gusto esa parte y me pone re contenta..no sabes como me suben los animos recibir los reviews! Me alegra que seas una fiel seguidora de este fic..y prometo que no te defraudare. Gracias por lo que me dices, yo se bien que no puedo estar deprimida toda la vida, pero para decirte la verdad estuve muy deprimida y no fue por algo tonto. Pero por suerte gracias a todos los que me mandaron animos y la ayuda de mis seres queridos estoy mucho mejor, superándolo bien..y tratando de volver. Y no te preocupes que no me aburriste, al contrario me alegra saber que no soy la unica que paso por lo mismo..GRACIAS!!!

**Naoko L-K:** otra mas que me dice mala TT jeee, pero bueno es qe creo que dejar con la intriga le da mas interes a la historia, a mi me pasa que no me gustan que me dejen con la intriga lo admito, pero me pasa que cuando la tengo, me entro mas con la historia...y bueno, después termino enganchándome con ella. Por cierto tu fin asesinos de profesión..que puedo decirte esta genial!! Te llego mi review??

**Meruru1**: no te preocupes, a mi me paso muchas veces que no he podido entrar para poner reviews y que el liceo tengam i tiempo completo. Lo que me alegra es saber que no te rendiste y lo mas importante que te gusta esta historia. Y si es verdad, a veces los problemas te hacen mas fuerte, y este sin dudad que me hizo mas fuerte...gracias!! y espero que te guste este capitulo..


	8. regresando a la tierra

Shinta sintio que otro cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo, y sintio que se caia, y como el poseia una gran velocidad, gracias a las particas de deportes, especialmente al kendo, que lo practico desde niño. Tomo a la figura por la cintura antes de que callera.

Cuando vio su rostro, se quedo helado.

Kary sintio que algo o mejor dicho alguien habia evitado que se cayera, y sintio que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura. Cuando abrio los ojos, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Kesnhin..

Kaoru

* * *

**Capitulo 6: volviendo a la tierra**.

Ambos habian pronunciado sus nombres, sus antiguos nombres. Seguían asi, el rodeaba con sus brazos la fina cintura de ella..y ella tenia sus brazos colocados por detrás de la nuca de el.

El violeta se mezclaba con el azul, sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca...

Te he buscado por todas partes Kaoru- susurro el cerca de sus labios, ella sentia el contacto de su repiracion con su piel.

Pense que no existias- le dijo ella en el mismo tono en que el le habia hablado, dejándose llevar por las intenciones del pelirrojo.

Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros...cada vez mas cerca...

Mas cerca...

Mas cerca...

miren es Shinta Lee!- una adolecente gritaba eufóricamente en la entrada del aeropuerto, haciendo reaccionas a otras admiradoras del apuesto actor. Shinta tomo a Kary de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr, tratando de perder a la multitud de fans que querian conseguir su autografo...no era el momento para estar sacándose fotos y firmando papeles...no ahora..habia algo mucho mas importante para el...su nombre Kaoru Kamiya...

Finalmente Shinta encontro un callejón y entro a el junto a Kary, las admiradoras por suerte no los habian encontrado y se marcharon con las manos vacias. Shinta y Kaory se miraban, ambos tenian sus respiraciones agitadas a causa de correr tanto, ambos rieron e aquella situación, pero las risas cezaron enseguida y ahora se miraban fijamente...

Así que Shinta lee?- pronuncio ella de repente, rompiendo el hielo.

Si- se rio el ante aquella pregunta, era impresionante que ella no supiera quien era- y tu?

Kary Hayabama- sonrio ella- Shinta era tu antiguo nombre- volvio a hablar la pelinegra acaparando la atención de el.

Asi es- respondio el pelirrojo aun sonriendo- yo pense que seguirias llamandote Kaoru

Pues Kaoru se llama mi abuela...y mi abuela fue quien eligio este nombre.

Pense que no me recordabas- dijo el, tomándole la mano de la chica.- como no recordarte?- susurro ella- al principio pense que eran solo sueños...pero después me di cuenta de que Kaoru y yo eramos las mismas.

Te entiendo, a mi me paso lo mismo- dijo el pelirrojo con toda sinceridad- pero igual preferiria estar loco antes de saber que no existes- sonrio...

Y mas cuando te vi en el taxi, yo tenia catorce años..

Entonces si eras tu, pense que era otro de mis sueños- dijo el. Ambos sonrieron, pero de repente el pelirrojo comenzo a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sentia un impulso tremendo por besar sus labios y sin ningun tipo de permiso lo hizo, sus labios sabian como el los recordaba, dulces y suaves, Kary correspondia el beso con la misma intensidad que el. Finalmente el beso habia terminado, gracias a que ambos necesitaban el aire vital para ellos.

Te amo Kaoru- susurro el para luego volver a besarla.

DESPIERTA KARY!- la aludida pego un salto, levantando su cabeza que estaba apoyada en el pupitre de la clase y aun confundida miro al emisor de aquellas palabras. Y ahí la miro, una chica de la misma edad que ella, radiante y hermosa, con el cabello como el oro y ojos azules como los de ella misma, pero brillaban con la misma intensidad que lo hacian los ojos de Kaoru Kamiya cuando estaba cerca de kenshin- otra vez durmiendo en clase Kary?

Gomen nasai Rika- su voz era fina y sin vida. La chica se rasco un poco los ojos y los abrio aun mas, mostrando un color azul opaco, estaba palida, y su cabello estaba siempre atado en un moño casero.- es que no he descansado en dias!

Si me imagino, viendo nuevamente toda tu colección de videos de rurouni kenshin- se burlo la rubia- pues Kary realmente no entiendo tu obsesión es simplemente un dibujito animado...

No es solo eso- susurro ella- primero que nada es un anime y segundo tu no entiendes!

Ahh si sientes que tu perteneces a esa epoca!- interrumpio Rika- pero amiga, estas obsesionada con una vida ficticia, ellos en realidad no existieron y si asi fuera tu no tendrías nada que ver... vamos kary comportate como una muchacha normal por favor!

Tu no entiendes- volvio a susurrar la chica de cabello negro. Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada de la profesora en clases. La clase transcurria normal, a excepción de la chica de cabello negro que parecia estar en otro mundo. Como todas las clases kary estaba metida completamente en sus pensamientos..

_Sera que tiene razon? Lo dudo..porque si yo me senti asi cada vez que lo veo, aunque sea ficticio yo se bien que algo me conecta con todo eso..pero si tiene razon, me estoy comportando como una loca, he bajado mis notas, pase de ser una alumna brillante a un fracaso total, mis padres ya no saben que hacer conmigo..Missy que ya no esta conmigo, que se fue a otro pais, y hace meses que nose nada de ella...me siento tan sola, no se que hacer con mi vida.._

Las clases siguieron normalmente, a pesar del regaño del profesor de matemáticas hacia kary por no haber cumplido con lod deberes. Todos salian de la universidad contentos, algunos grupos de amigos se formaban en el estacionamiento, contando chismes y hablando de temas que a ella sinceramente no le interesaban. La chica de 18 años recien cumplidos, salia con su usual montonera de cuadernos de la universidad. Todos la miraban y se reian de ella, pues Kary parecia una sombra mas que una chica.

El camino a su casa era tan comun, nada nuevo y ella sumergiéndose a sus pensamientos. Su obsesión por aquel personaje, la estaba haciendo desaparecer del mundo real, sentia verlo en cada persona que caminaba, ver imágenes de todos aquellos personajes, falsos, como le decian sus amigos. Su psicólogo tambien estaba sorprendido, a pesar de los años llendo, ella no daba absoluta mejoria, al contrario notaba que decaia al pasar los dias.

Kary ya era un caso perdido...eso decia su padre todas las noches.

Llego a su casa, por suerte ahora estaba viviendo sola, sus padres le habian regalado un apartamento con la idea de que al vivir sola, cambiara de actitud..pero no era asi. Dejo sus cosas en la mesa, y se dirigio a su cuarto y como todos los dias se sento enfrente a su computadora...buscando toda información hacerca de el..

Y nada, no existia en ningun registro el nombre de kenshin himura, ni siquiera el de shinta. No sabia que hacer, cada dia desechaba la posibilidad de que existiera...se sentia tan sola, necesitaba cambiar de actutid..

Fue esa noche en la que decidio olvidarlo por completo, y decidir vivir su vida. Esa noche tiro todo lo relacionado con el, se olvidaria de kenshin himura aunque le costara la vida.

00000

las gotas de lluvia hacian contacto con el vidrio de la habitación, un joven de 22 años observada melancólicamente la vista de la ciudad. Su larga cabellera roja estaba suelta, pero tenia las parcas de haber estado atada anteriormente. Sus ojos, violetas, miraban con tristeza la cuidad. Su amigo li miraba preocupado, desde la muerte de Tomoe, Shinta ya no era el mismo..

shinta sera mejor que descanses, no has dormido en dias- aoshi shinomori hablaba con su tono frio, usual en el, pero esta vez se notaba la preocupación. Ellos eran amigos desde que teniam memorias, y a persar de que sufria por la muerte de su amiga, el no podia entenderlo..porque el no habia perdido al amor de su vida..

no tengo sueño Aoshi- dijo el mientras se giraba a ver a su amigo- lo he perdido en el momento que la perdi.

Se que es difícil la muerte de Tomoe, pero debes seguir adelante, hace un años ya que ha muerto!

Si..yo queria mucho a Tomoe, pero hablo de otra persona..hablo de Kaoru.

Kaoru? Quien es ella?-pregunto el chico con una extraña sensación en su pecho, sentia que la conocia...

A kaoru Kamiya...mi compañera de vida..

* * *

Continuara

Es un capitulo muy corto, pero bueno fue lo que el tiempo me ha permitido. Lamento la tardanza, pero sinceramente en estos momentos estoy pasando una fea estapa, familiar, que me impide seguir escribiendo...

Este capi lo tenia x la mitad, o sea lo que les entrego..prometo que si todo termina les entregare la siguiente parte. Espero que les haya gustado la nueva trama que tomara esta historia, que es la idea original.,

Bueno agradezco a todos los que siempre me apoyan, es una lastima que la nueva regla de no permita que les contestemos los reviews, porque pienso yo que era una buena forma de comunicarnos. Pero no se preocupen que yo siemrpe leo los reviews y los aprecio mucho

Ja ne

Dark shadow-


	9. Una nueva vida

No tengo sueño Aoshi- dijo el mientras se giraba a ver a su amigo- lo he perdido en el momento que la perdí.

Se que es difícil la muerte de Tomoe, pero debes seguir adelante, hace un años ya que ha muerto!

Si..Yo quería mucho a Tomoe, pero hablo de otra persona..Hablo de Kaoru.

Kaoru? Quién es ella?-pregunto el chico con una extraña sensación en su pecho, sentía que la conocía...

A kaoru Kamiya...mi compañera de vida..

Capitulo 7: una nueva vida.

Todos en la Universidad veían sorprendidos a una persona que iba caminando. Llevaba unos jeans claros, que mostraban sus delgadas y largas piernas, acompañado con una musculosa rosada, ajustada y a su vez escotada lo necesario. Levaba un pañuelo blanco en su cuello atado estratégicamente. Su cabello era sorprendente, lacio y brilloso. Pero lo mas impresionante era su rostro, maquillado suavemente y su mirada, una mirada decisiva, orgullosa. Cuando entro a su salón sus compañeros quedaron sin palabras, incluso Rika que era su amiga estaba en ese estado. Kary se sentó en su usual lugar y sonrió a sus compañeros, dejándolos helados, porque era la primera vez que mostraba su hermosa sonrisa.

Guau Kary que impresionante cambio- le decía Rika sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado- a que se debe?

Decidí dejar el pasado atrás, y no obsesionarme por cosas tontas- decía ella con una voz suave, aunque sabia que olvidarlo seria difícil, estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Kary permíteme decírtelo, pero te ves hermosa- el que hablaba era John un chico que había venido desde Inglaterra de intercambio, uno de los mas populares en la facultad. Alto, con un cuerpo excepcional, ojos turquesa y cabello castaño oscuro. Tez clara pero un poco sonrosada por el contacto con el sol de primavera. Kary quedo atónita, nunca había pensado que el se fijaría en ella y menos que le dijera esas palabras que la dejaban muy contenta- bueno siempre fuiste linda, pero ahora estas bellísima.

Gracias john-san- decía la chica sonrojándose ante aquel comentario. Hacia tantos años que nadie le decía que era hermosa, no desde que había terminado con soujiro y se había obsesionado con kenshin himura, el anime...

Pero kary no tienes que ponerte así- decía el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- debes acostumbrarte preciosa, porque hoy has impactado a mas de uno.

En serio?- preguntaba la chica mientras sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. John se levanto del asiento y susurro a kary- si kary, has impactado a muchos incluyéndome a mi- volvió a su postura inicial y guiñándole el ojo se retiro.

Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas, Rika había escuchado todo. Y no lo podía creer- Kary es impresionante! John se ha fijado en ti amiga, que envidia!

Kary sonrió, sabia que a muchas de su clase les gustaba John, pero el nunca se había fijado en ninguna de ellas, las veía solamente como sus amigas, pero si se había fijado en ella. Aun no lo podía creer, su cambio la estaba haciendo sentirse muy bien consigo misma.

La clases empezaron y todos estaban sorprendidos, Kary hablaba animadamente con todos, incluso los profesores estaban contentos por ese cambio tan repentino en ella. Cuando terminaron las clases kary ya no estaba saliendo sola como siempre, un montón de sus compañeros la acompañaban, hablando de todo.

Así los meses pasaron y Kary seguía mostrando una mejoría. Sus compañeros ahora la invitaban a salir, a las fiestas que organizaban, no como antes que siempre se enteraba de algún evento después de que paso. Se sentía tan bien rodeada de sus compañeros, ellos la aceptaban y le decían una y otra vez lo bien que se veía tanto por fuera como por dentro. Y en esos meses había estado tan ocupada, que su mente apenas se daba el tiempo para pensar en el...

Todo estaba tan bien en su vida ahora, había subido las notas, había vuelto a su antigua forma de vida. Sus padres no podían estar mas que contentos, ver como su pequeña flor había despertado después de tantos años de soledad. Hasta Rika estaba orgullosa por su amiga, y mas cuando fue a su departamento y vio que todo lo relacionado con el se había ido. Sin dudas algunas, Kary había vuelto a ser la de antes.

ooooooooooooo

Enero 2005:

Era de noche, la luna estaba en su mayor resplandor. El cielo era como un manto negro rodeando la tierra. Las estrellas estaban mas brillantes que nunca. El agua se mezclaba con el cielo y no se podía determinar con exactitud cuando terminaba el mar y comenzaba el cielo. El arena se sentía tan bien entre sus pies descalzos, pero mejor se sentía el agua al hacer contacto con ellos. Cerro sus ojos azules por unos segundos, sintiendo como el calor de la noche lo envolvía como en un abrazo. Se sentía tan bien así, sin preocupaciones, sin trabajo...

Aoshi podía haber seguido así, pero una vos femenina lo saco de su mundo. Una mujer gritaba a todo pulmón un nombre. Al abrir los ojos, se giro para donde provenía esa voz, y ahí vio que una chica estaba caminando y buscando algo. Estaba un poco lejos de el, pero a medida que se acercaba el podía notarla mas. Hasta que finalmente ella quedo a su completa vista y el quedo sin palabras...la chica era de estatura media, pero con una figura envidiable, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una cabellera negra que caía en su hombro derecho en forma de trenza. Ella le hablo, pero el no le prestó atención, estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían y una especie de deja vú lo invadía.

Disculpe señor- su voz era suave y dulce- por casualidad no vio a un perro? Es un ovejero alemán- dijo ella. El la miro serio y noto que la pequeña chica tenia la correa de su perro en sus manos.

Pues no he visto nada- dijo educadamente. Y vio como ella se ponía triste- lo has perdido?

Hai- respondió tímidamente ella- es que se me soltó cuando lo venia a pasear y no lo encuentro.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar- no sabia porque, pero sentía una necesidad de ayudarla, se sintió un poco tonto por esa pregunta, sentía como si estuviese desesperado, pero tenia una necesidad de conocerla.

La verdad que me serviría de mucha ayuda- sonrió ella- mi nombre es Misao Makimachi, pero mis amigos me dicen Missy

Aoshi Shinomori- dijo el mientras estrechaba su mano.- bueno Misao como se llama tu perro?

Keitaro- respondió ella

Entonces será mejor que lo busquemos- sonrió el. Así ambos comenzaron a caminar, buscando al perro, pero comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, haciendo que la búsqueda del famoso perro se quedara en segundo plano. Era impresionante ver como Shinomori sonreía al lado de ella. Y a ella le parecía que su sonrisa era extremadamente seductora. Cuando mas estaban entretenidos conociéndose, apareció Keitaro, corriendo en dirección de su dueña, el gran perro movía su colita en muestra de felicidad por haberla encontrado. Missy le coloco la correa, y se despidió de el, un poco triste porque quería estar un rato mas charlando con el, pero ya era muy tarde.

Misao- la interrumpió el mientras ella estaba caminando junto a keitaro.- te gustaría ir mañana a tomar un café?- tonto, pensó. Pero finalmente sonrió ante la aceptación de la chica.

oooooooo

Missy iba caminando por la calle feliz, se sentía contenta por haber conocido a alguien tan apuesto como el. Esperaba poder hacerse amigos. Pero en realidad ella estaba loca por esos ojos azules, por ese cabello negro, ese cuerpo...sentía como que lo conocía de toda una vida. Y se sentía a gusto con el, aunque recién lo conocía. Esos ojos azules le habían hecho recordar a su amiga Kary, como estaría ella? Hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían y la verdad que la extrañaba muchísimo. Entonces como por arte de magia, la chica volvió a sonreír, había tenido una gran idea.

Ho

kaoru miraba impaciente la ropa que tenia en su armario. Hacia unos meses había tirado toda su ropa antigua y había creado junto a Rika un nuevo look para ella. Esa noche tendrían una fiesta y no sabia que ponerse! La chica tomaba uno que otro vestido y lo miraba por un rato hasta que al final terminaba tirado encima de la cama de la chica. Era exasperante, antes no tenia que concurrir a ninguna de las fiestas y ahora todos querían que fuera. Después de haber estado aproximadamente media hora, encontró el vestido ideal. Cuando se lo puso y se miro al espejo, se sintió completamente orgullosa.

La imagen del espejo era muy diferente a como era hace unos meses atrás. Y ahí estaba ella, vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo, no era un color que ella usaría, pero le quedaba magnifico. El vestido era largo y ajustado, con un gran escote redondo dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, la espalda era casi completamente al aire. Era perfecto, porque no insinuaba pero dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Ato su cabello en un moño alto y dejo unos cabellos al descuido. Sus ojos estaban delineados en negro y esfumados con sombra blanca, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo vino.

Kary como has cambiado- se dijo a si misma mientras seguía mirándose al espejo- si te vieran todos aquellos que te lastimaron en el secundario- susurro- si te viera el...-suspiro pensando en aquel pelirrojo- vamos Kary el no existe!

Sintió el teléfono y fue hacia la mesita de luz de su cuarto. Cuando atendió el teléfono se llevo una gran sorpresa. Su amiga missy estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Kary como estas te extraño pila!- decía enérgicamente su amiga desde el otro lado.

Yo también te extraño Missy, hacia tiempo que me tenias abandonada- le contestaba Kary con una gran emoción. Hablaron durante una media hora mas. Missy le contaba todo lo que había pasado en el extranjero, miles de anécdotas. Y kary le contaba sobre su cambio y su amiga no podía estar mas feliz. Missy había sido testigo de aquella etapa de su amiga, donde creía que ella era kaoru Kamiya... y la había visto llorar porque no encontraba a kenshin, y también sabia las miles de similitudes entre ambas y como su amiga sabia todo lo que iba a pasar sin que nadie supiera, pues los capítulos eran de estreno..

Kary no sabes conocí a un chico muy lindo- decía Missy contenta.- lo conocí gracias a keitaro jeje

Missy le contó a su amiga todo lo ocurrido con el chico. Y kary no pudo mas que felicitarla, al parecer este chico le importaba a su amiga...

Y como se llama el chico?- decía kary mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

Pues se llama Aoshi Shinomori

El teléfono cayo al suelo, apenas Missy termino de hablar..

Kary?

Kary? Contesta estas ahí?

CONTINUARA.

Capitulo extremadamente corto, pero era esto o nada. Y bueno espero que les guste xq la verdad les debo decir que estamos llegando al final de esta historia..Ya todo esta prácticamente en mi cabecita jeje asi que espero que en estos días reciban el próximo capitulo. Desde ya les mando muchos besos a todos los que siempre me apoyan con sus reviews. Bueno los dejo y hasta el próximo capitulo

Ja ne

Dark Shadow

Ahh x cierto la semana que viene publico el Nuevo cap de el rival a quien no podrás derrotar.


	10. final

Y como se llama el chico?- decía kary mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

Pues se llama Aoshi Shinomori

El teléfono cayo al suelo, apenas Missy termino de hablar..

Kary?

Kary? Contesta estas ahí?

* * *

**Capitulo 8: el inicio de todo.**

Sintió un gran peso en sus párpados cuando intento abrirlos, pero después de hacerlo sintió unos fuertes dolores en la cabeza, no sabia que había pasado, hasta que lo recordó...Missy. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, tal vez ella había entendido mal, pero ella estaba segura que había escuchado el nombre de Aoshi Shinomori. Pensó que tal vez eran puras coincidencias y con esa idea se levanto del suelo y tomo el teléfono que estaba en el suelo, missy había cortado, después le escribiría para no preocupar a su amiga.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la cocina, todo estaba ordenado, en la mesada de mármol negra estaba en una esquina la cafetera prendida, se sentía el aire a café recién hecho por toda la cocina, mezclado con el incienso de canela que había encendido minutos atrás. Se sirvió un poco de café, y tomando la taza con el humeante liquido se dirigió hacia su habitación y encendió la computadora.

Y sonrió como siempre su amiga estaba cuando más lo necesitaba...

* * *

El sábado había llegado, y la noche estaba calurosa. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba nervioso ante una puerta de una casa, estaba vertido con unos jeans azul oscuros y una camisa beige, su cabello estaba mojado un poco revoltoso. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestida con una pollera blanca y una musculosa celeste, llevaba unas sandalias celestes a tiras y el cabello atado con una trenza. El sonrió ella se veía realmente tierna y hermosa.

Buenas tardes Aoshi- sonrió la chica.-buenos días Missy- sonrió el mientras le ofrecía el brazo- nos vamos?- sonrió el cuándo la chica acepto su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar

Fueron a cenar al puerto. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban afuera, ahí podían contemplar la playa, el agua y el hermoso cielo que estaba mas estrellado que nunca. Y se empezaron a conocer, como si fuesen dos grandes amigos que no se hubiesen visto en años ellos hablaban, de todo tipo de temas, sin tabúes y la química crecía rápidamente entre ambos.

Después de cenar decidieron caminar por la playa, de la mano, caminaban por la orilla del mar, el agua fría hacia contacto con sus pies, pero era una sensación placentera para ambos.

* * *

Los trazos del lápiz quedaban plasmados en una hoja. El causante de los trazos se encontraba en la terraza de su departamentos. Estaba muy concentrado en su obra, sus ojos miraban fijamente su creación...de repente dejo de pintar y dio un largo suspiro. Sonrió melancólicamente y enseguida entro al apartamento, mientras que el cuadro de una mujer se quedaba en la terraza.

Camino hacia el pequeño bar que tenia en el living y vertió en una copa y poco de licor de cereza. Finalmente volvió hacia la terraza a terminar su obra, pero antes de pintar, coloco en su stereo el CD de vivialdi y se dispuso a pintar.

Cuando su obra quedo terminada sonrió aun mas y la llevo hacia un cuarto en especial, donde habían muchos cuadros guardados. Pero lo característico de ellos era que siempre estaba esa mujer, una mujer, joven, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules...

Cuando te encontrare Kaoru- suspiro mientras la luz de la habitación se apagaba.

* * *

A las dos de la mañana, Missy y Aoshi se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de ella. Missy llevaba en sus manos un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, que Aoshi le había dado minutos antes.

Muchas gracias por la salida Aoshi, la pase muy bien- sonrió missy mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Es placer fue mío Myssy- dijo el mientras la observaba- me encantaría repetir estar en tu compañía

Así será- dijo ella- cuando quieras ya sabes donde estoy-fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero después de hacer contacto con su piel, el la miro fijamente y sin mas que decir sus labios se unieron a los de ella. Y missy al principio estaba impresionada, pero enseguida correspondió el beso. Finalmente después de unos segundos el beso termino.

Adiós Aoshi, nos vemos- dijo ella sonriendo.

Cuando entro a su casa no pudo evitar emocionarse y reír de la felicidad. Había tenido la mejor cita de su vida y el estaba interesado en ella. Y el estaba igual, mientras caminaba a su departamento no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz por ese beso, y mas por su compañía, aunque ella era muy chica para el, tenían 8 años de diferencia, el se sentía mejor que con cualquier otra persona...y no pudo evitar sonreír...Missy le gustaba y mucho.

* * *

Al transcurrir los meses las citas entre Aoshi y Missy habían aumentado, y la relación entre ellos también. Se sentían tan bien el uno con el otro que ya habían decidido tener una relación formal. Missy ya había conocido a Shinta el mejor amigo de Aoshi, y este al verla por primera vez recordó a la pequeña Misao, siempre con energía en exceso y una sonrisa contagiosa. Enseguida se hicieron amigos, aunque Missy sabia que el no estaba feliz..Sabia que el ocultaba algo, que necesitaba de algo, pero ni el ni aoshi le decían.

Un día mientras Misao estaba cocinando Shinta y Aoshi estaban en el living, sentados en el sofá. Como todos los viernes los amigos se reunían a cenar, y por primera vez era el turno de cenar en la casa de Misao.

Shinta se levanto del sillón y se acercó a Missy en la cocina, la chica estaba revolviendo la salsa de los espaguetis.

Te ayudo?- decía Shinta mientras la chica le asentía agradecida- si Shinta puedes sacar las sodas del refrigerador?- el pelirrojo asentía y empezó a caminar rumbo al refrigerador, mientras que Aoshi entraba a la cocina y ayudaba a missy con la comida. El pelirrojo abrió el refrigerador y saco las sodas, cuando cerro la puerta observo las fotos que estaban colocadas ahí con imanes, ahí estaba Missy junto a Aoshi y el en algunas fotos, también personas que no conocía, pero una foto en particular lo dejo sin respiración. Ahí junto a Missy, una de unos catorce años, se encontraba abrazada a ella una chica un poco mayor a ella con uniforme. Tenia el cabello negro, largo y suelto con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa hermosa.

La encontré- dijo el suavemente y con lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción, Aoshi le pregunto que había encontrado y Missy lo miraba preocupada. El pelirrojo se giro ante ellos y con una sonrisa y aun con lagrimas en los ojos- la encontré Aoshi, encontré a Kaoru...

Que?- decía sorprendido Aoshi mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y veía la foto- así es

Que sucede? Quién es Kaoru?- pregunto Misao mientras se acercaba a Shinta y ve la foto de su amiga- ella es Kary no Kaoru.

Missy ella es Kaoru te lo puedo asegurar- decía Shinta- la he buscado toda mi vida.

Cómo explíquenme que pasa? Cómo conoces a Kary?

Amor, el la conoce como Kaoru Kamiya, no se como explicártelo de una manera que entiendas- decía Aoshi mientras la abrazaba.

Ponme a prueba- dijo secamente ella esperando una respuesta.

Bueno es que Shinta ha soñado desde pequeño con esa chica, con kaoru y el soñaba que era Kenshin Himura- decía Aoshi.

Cómo el anime?- Ambos asintieron- pero es un anime no tiene nada que ver con la realidad- entonces ahí recordó cuando su amiga decía absolutamente todo lo que la chica kamiya en el anime decía, como su amiga sabia cosas que sucederían en los capítulos siguientes..como a veces llegaba a su casa y la encontraba deprimida por causa de el...ella nunca había entendido la obsesión de su amiga, pero ahora todo cuadraba.- los sueños de Kary- susurro- ella sabia todo lo que iba a pasar en el anime

Así que a ella le pasa lo mismo?- decía Shinta a su amiga- por favor Missy dime donde esta

Esta en Tokio- susurro su amiga aun sorprendida.

* * *

Diciembre 2005.

La fiesta de graduación ya se había realizado, todos los alumnos recibían el diploma. Todos felizmente se despedían de la época de estudios y ahora salían a la realidad, a la vida laboral, era un nuevo comienzo de la vida de cada uno de ellos.

Kary horas mas tarde de esa celebración se encontraba en su casa, contemplándose en el espejo, vestía un Kimono antiguo, amarillo con detalles en azul y otros tonos. Tenia el cabello atado en una cola alta y con una cinta rosa. Se rió por un segundo, ahora podía aprovechar la fiesta de disfraces de john para vestirse como la persona que siempre sintió ser. Lastima que no había un kenshin himura que la fuese a buscar.

Hay Kary pese a todo nunca cambias- se reprocho a si misma

La música estaba a todo volumen en la casa. Las parejas entraban a la fiesta y los disfraces de todos eran variados. Desde los trajes mas simples a los mas complejos e innovadores. Kary estaba bailando con John, su gran amigo cuando Rika entraba corriendo. La chica estaba vestida como sailor venus.

Katu no sabes Michael esta acá- decía contenta la rubia.

Pues que esperas ve y sácalo a bailar- decía John a su amiga

Pues no puedo..Debe ser el..No quiero regalarme- decía mientras se ruborizaba.

Hay Rika no te preocupes que el te va a invitar- decía Kary mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

La noche siguió divertida, el dj ponía las mejores canciones de la temporada, Kary la estaba pasando como nunca, con sus amigos, ahora ya tenían una nueva vida, habían dejado la universidad. Todos se sacaban fotos haciendo poses, muecas.

Cuando ya la fiesta estaba avanzada, el dj coloco una canción lenta., Los parlantes sonaban la canción Namida Wa shitte iru. Kary decidió sentarse, ya que las parejas comenzaban a bailar pegados. Rika finalmente estaba con Michael y john con Tae, la chica que le había robado mas que un suspiro. Sonrió al recordar como le costo convencer a su amigo a que se declarara. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el galán de la clase era muy tímido con las mujeres.

Noto como una mano tocaba su hombro y cuando se giro ahí la vio. No pudo evitar emocionarse y ambas amigas se abrazaron.

Myssy que haces aquí?- sonrió Kary mientras rompía el abrazo. Kary noto al joven que la acompañaba y se sintió nerviosa, lo reconocía.- hola Kary yo soy..

Ya se quien eres Aoshi, Missy me contó de ti- mintió, en parte.

Te tengo una sorpresa kary- decía Missy mientras hacia que su amiga girara. Y fue ahí cuando todos sus compañeros despejaron la pista, para formar un camino, ella no entendía que ocurría hasta que lo vio. Un joven con vestimenta muy familiar a ella caminaba por el caminó, siendo observado por todos, especialmente por Kary, que de la emoción había comenzado a llorar. Ella comenzó a caminar también, hasta que se encontraron.

Kenshin- decía ella mientras llegaba hasta el.

Kaoru, mi amada kaoru-susurro mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara de ella- al fin te he encontrado Kaoru- decía para luego besar los labios de la chica. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, a pesar de la confusión de muchos, porque nunca lo habían visto. Aoshi abrazaba a su pareja mientras ella sonreía. Todos enseguida comenzaron a bailar, ignorando a la pareja, para que tuvieran un momento de privacidad.

Es uno de mis tantos sueños?- susurro ella después de terminar el beso. El la miro sonriente- si fuese otro sueño, te juro que no despertaría nunca Kaoru- volvieron a besarse, mientras que se movían al ritmo de la canción.

-FIN-

_Finalmente esta historia ha terminado. Espero no haberles defraudado con el final. Muchas gracias a quienes siempre apoyaron esta historia, sin Uds. no la hubiese podido terminar._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Ja ne_

_Dark Shadow_


End file.
